Over the top, sweet kisses and a lot of sorrys
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: Just a little fic about my fave couple: Kandy. It's my first fic so please tell me your opinions, hope you enjoy. Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Over the top, Sweet kisses and a lot of Sorrys**_

Sandy Cohen rolled over in bed to look at the watch at Kirstens nightstand. It read 11:00am. OMG 11:00am????????

He quiet but quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to take a more than quick shower.

Kirsten awoke not long time after Sandy disappeard in the bathroom, because of the pouring water.

As she realized that these noises are made from her naked,handsome husband in a hot shower a mischievous smile spread across her face.

After a few seconds her pyjamas were thrown all over the bedroom floor and she was standing in front of their bathroom door.

Sandy thought about the day that lay in front of him: After the shower ,Sandy Cohen, you have to run into your closet, put on whatever comes your way, make a quick sandy-cohen-is-the-master-sandwich, eat, run into the coffeeshop in the collegehall, grab some wake-up-coffee, apologize 1000times to your boss for being late and all the way in his office think about a good excuse, like your evil and very mean mother is in town for christmas and stressed you and especially your wife out and you slept through the alarm...

DAMN! did i just said christmas? okay after work (if i still have this job) i have to go straight home , cook lunch for sophie, pick her up from the nursery, then call Ryan if he could babysit her again and after that: buy something for Kirsten for christmas...Kirsten...Kirsten...what should I buy Kirsten, the beautiful women who has got everything already?...'

Kirsten saw him in the shower through their only a little see-through showerwall as she entered their bathroom. He didn't move very much and looked like he was in thoughts so it was a great opportunity

to sneak in unnoticed and give him a nice surprise. She slowly opened the showerdoor, placed herself behind him, and for the first time touched him by resting her head on his shoulder and placing her arms around his waist...

,Kirsten' he thought as suddenly he felt the familiar sensation of two tiny soft hands circle his waist and the warm breath of his wife tickling his neck. He almost jumped in a combination of shock and surprise.

,Morning handsome' she said softly in his ear.

,Well good morning to you too,beautiful...' he chuckled. He slowly turned around in her arms to kiss her quick good morning... well at least a ,quick' kiss was planned.

Kirsten ,he thought, thought definetly something else as he felt her putting her arms around his neck, pulling their wet bodies tight together and feeling her tongue softly entering is mouth and touching his.

But as they finally broke apart he almost whispered ,baby i can't...' but he was silenced with an other passionate kiss, which was even harder if possible to resist.

,Shh no talking' she said as she began stroking certain areas on his body and placing soft kisses down his jaw line, causing him to moan quietly.

Kirsten smiled to herself as she heard it and new he was hers.

Sandy was lost in her touch and forgot where he was and especially WHEN it was...

It wasn't long time after this that both moaned in delight as Sandy entered her and it didn't take them long to climax simultaniously.

After a few minutes Sandy kissed her softly on the lips, opened the shower door and grabbed two towels, one he put around his waist and with the other one he rubbed his wife dry and put it tight around her naked body.

A short make-out-session, lots of sweet kisses and a pitstop in the closet later they left the bedroom and went downstairs in the kitchen.

But as Kirsten suggested to make them their last breakfast before Sophie comes back from Ryan and Taylors' suddenly it hit him and he hoped as he turned to look at the clock over the oven he was still dreaming : 12:30pm.

Why didn't Kirsten say something? She always screamed at him for sleeping too long or that he has to take his work-times more seriously cause many people were counting on him especially a lot of students.

As Kirsten read his shocked expression as he looked on the clock she came over to him and smiled ,What's wrong Baby? IT didn't take that much time but don't be afraid- it was amazing though'.

He needed some seconds to regain his attention and regonize what she was talking about. ,Huh?'

,In the shower...you just looked shocked as you saw the time. And i said it wasn't long...you know... but it was really amazing though!!'

After a few seconds he regonized what she meant and burst into laughter, she just looked confused, and adorable, he added in his thoughts.

,No honey...that's not the reason...it's that..' he stopped for a second and stopped laughing as he suddenly rememberd again the reason why he was really ,worried'.

Kirsten couldn't tell what he was thinking so she began to worry and stroked his cheek ,what's wrong honey?'

,You know what's wrong and you didn't tell me! For once i would be relieved if you would have screamed i have to go to work and don't be late!' he said suddenly

kirsten thought about what he had said and couldn't help but laugh.

,Thanks honey!' sandy said sarcasticly ,you aren't the one without a job! well you are but not because you got fired because you are too late!'

,Well baby...' she spoke after a few secounds ,believe me i love screaming at you and i would have if there would be a reason like sleeping too long ...'

he just looked confused , i'm really sorry i have to tell you but...it's sunday...' she finished slowly, looked into his eyes and started to giggle uncontrolably again.

sandy looked god smacked. DAMN,You know what honey...' he began ,I'm gonna get you back for that' kirsten stopped giggling as she heard him say those lines with a mischievous grin on his face and as he slowly closed the gap between them.

she didn't hesitate in racing up the stairs screaming and followed by her too fast husband.

,I'm sorry Baby I'm sorry STOP it please!' she cried out as he began to tickle her until she almost cried of laughter.

,Oh no you gotta pay for it!' he said laughing and only stopping for secounds for letting her take a breath and then continue.

,Please Baby...i'd do everything' she brought out between giggles.

Suddenly sandy stopped and grinned ,Everything everything?'

,Not EVERYTHING, but..'she began but as she saw that he was about to continue she quickly said ,,yep everything' and smiled innocently.

,well...' he began , i might have something in mind for you to make it up to me' he grinned.

,And that is..?' she said slowly , a little afraid of his answer.

-----------

,Are you serious?' she asked

,Yup Baby sorry but everything is everything so you gonna watch it with me' he replied

,Honey...i hate Over The Top, when you said you have something in mind i thought about something like cooking for you and treat you the whole day, hot sex, picking sophie up even if it's your turn...'

,hmm i might hold you to these points too but later and yep I know you hate it and it is the perfect opportunity to get you back cause me ,for one, love it and don't even think about ,resting your eyes'! he said half-serious half-laughing.

she groaned and let herself falling on the sofa.

,My girl...' he said sarcasticly.

as he placed himself next to her she stood up waited until he laid down, placed her tiny body in front of his much taller one, rested her back against his chest and waited until she felt his strong arms around her body.

as the movie ,she almost learned by heart even if she everytime fell asleep while watching it, was about to get really really ,resting-your-eyes-like-boring' an idea crossed her mind. she always new how to distract him...

after a few seconds of thinking how to get him she said ,,wow i never regonized how hot john travolta is'

,Hey!' sandy just said.

,I bet he is good in bed' she tried hard not to laugh.

,Nice try honey! watch the movie and be quiet' Sandy said while he tightend his grip around her without noticing it.

Kirsten grinned again ,god did you see those muscles, and this body...he is really all man'

sandy rememberd when he said those lines to her at the hottub and he slowly forgot what was playing in front of him in this movie and instead he started to concentrate what was lying tight against his body but he still tried to concentrate on the movie cause he didn't want to give her the satisfacion in winning him over so he just said nothing.

Kirstens desire increased for him and she slowly put her left hand behind her and rubbing the area between his legs.

sandy gasped in surprise. but now he was playing with her. as good as she felt on his body he put her hand away and laid it back on her side where it rested before.

now kirsten was surprised but didn't give in. she turned around and they looked in each other eyes. both with mischivous grins on their faces.

,Do you wanna feel what's all man?' sandy said as he slowly opened the buttons on kirstens stylish but sporty pink and white lacost shirt.

she smiled and while unbuttening his shirt she whispered in his ear ,didn't you want to watch that movie?'

he just silenced her with a kiss and whispered ,can wait' as he pulled her shirt over her head and saw her sexy black bra.

she did the same to him and felt his abs. ,suddenly i kinda like surfing and golf...'

he just smiled and kissed her again passionatly.

as both unbottened their jeans and threw them to the floor they were left only in their underwear.

kirsten stopped touching him and almost whispered ,maybe we should...umm...bedroom?'

he kissed her softly on the lips and laughed ,you are so cute...'

she looked confused ,why?'

,Oh no reason' he said as he sat up scooping her up in his arms and carrying her into their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Surprises ,,conversations'' and treatment...**_

,Hey Baby we're home', Kirsten entered the Berkeley house with her little daughter sleeping in her arms.

,Wow you call me Baby now? The last time you called me bitch..' Kirsten heard a voice and even without hearing her voice just hearing WHAT this person said she would have known that it was ,she'.

Kirsten sighted and entered the kitchen still holding her little blonde angel ,hello Sophie. where's Sandy?'.

The in ,for Kirstens taste, a too good mood old lady stood up from the kitchen stool and smiled ,oh he said he would be a little late from work so it will be just you and me sweetie. oh and the cute little one in your arms of course,too', she said while faking her famous Sophie-cohen-smile and taking the young girl from Kirsten.

Sophie left the kitchen and sat down on the sofa with her little grandaughter.

Kirsten groaned. How could Sandy do this to her? She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

,Sandy Cohen?' she heard an exhausted voice.

,Hey Honey' she replied simply.

,Oh hi Baby, is everything okay?' he asked a little concernd (like he always does).

,That depends what you call OK'.

,Why? what's wrong? are you alright? how is Sophie?' he said a little too loud and the whole sale full of his colleagues turned their heads.

,Well, Baby, that's exactly what i was talking about : SOPHIE COHEN' she said a little louder than the last time.

He needed a few seconds to realize what she was talking about. ,Oh Baby! I'm really sorry that i didn't tell you ..um...her...hotel room...wasn't booked properly and now she has to stay with us for a few days...please don't freak out', he said carefully.

She groaned , please tell me you are kidding. SANDY! and now you are leaving me alone with her...when are you coming home?'

Sandy sighted again exhausted , Honey i'm really sorry but i don't know. maybe i could get away in an hour , but i can't promise anything'.

She heard in his voice that he was really tired already so she just said ,Ok Baby, hope you can get away soon. See you later. Love you'.

,Love you too' he said and they both hung up.

Kirsten always tried to get as far away from Sophie Cohen as she could, which wasn't very easy cause this women always knew where to find her and how to tease...until she freaked out and Sophie was happy.

Kirsten sighted , what i'm gonna do with her - AT LEAST for an hour?'.

She quietly entered the living room when she saw that Sophie softly sang to her little girl who was still sleeping on her lap. Sophie obviously hadn't noticed that Kirsten had entered the livingroom and heard her. Kirsten was gob smacked. This women really had a heart... well she always had a heart for people especially kids she didn't know...but for her own family? her own kids? her own grankids? Kirsten didn't want to ruin this moment cause she had to admit : It was damn cute. So she smiled and left the room again. She was about to start cooking dinner for Sandy when Sophie entered the room, but without the little Sophie so Kirsten asked:, Umm Sophie? Where's Sophie Rose?'

,I took her to bed. She was really tired. Look at this?!!',she motioned to Kirstens hands which were washing some vegetables., Do you really want to kill me that much that you are cooking?' Sophie asked.

Kirsten just groaned ,of course she can't be human for 5minutes'. She decided to say nothing but unfortuanally Sophie did.

, Well Sandy told me after rehab you were suddenly a master in cooking, at least something you learnd...'

Kirsten couldn't believe what she heard.,Don't you dare talking about that! This time is nothing more than a bad memory so stop talking about it in my own house!'

She tried to sound not too angry but failed.

Sophie smiled, well , my dear, i always new that Sandford would get to know the fragile little spoiled newport girl that you are someday and i was relieved that it finally happened, Rebecca Bloom would have never did that to him.'

The first part didn't hurt Kirsten as much as the last part so a little tear rolled down her cheeks as she spoke and turned to Sophie , You know what? She would have never done to him what i've done to him? And you know why? Cause she left him. She just ran away when there was a problem and the problem she had they could have solved together without her running away. The problem I had and i can't deny that it was my problem, we only could solve with me going away. But the difference is ,Sophie, I didn't leave him. I came back. We are still together and more happy than ever. So stop talking about this time , and especially stop talking about her!' when Kirsten had finished her speech, she turned around and continued with preparing the food.

Sophie looked gob smacked. She quietly made her way over to Kirsten, took a vegetable and began to help her.

Kirsten looked into her eyes, so did she to her. it was probably the most honest and nicest moment they shared since they met each other for the first time.

After a few seconds they turned back and prepared the food in silence.

A few minutes later they heard a car pull over and a short time after this the door opened.

,Baby? Ma? Soph?' Sandy yelled as he entered the hall. ,SHHH' he heard two female voices.

he followed the noises to the kitchen and entered. He was surprised to see his mother AND wife the same time in one room and both seemed to be relaxed.

As Kirsten turned around to see him he saw that her eyes were a little red. OF COURSE SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED, Sandy thought.

Before talking to his wife he decided to just greet both women and talk to her later alone. He made his way to Sophie first ,Hey Ma! Good to see you' he kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

,Well good to see you, too, Honey, it has been a long while since...Well let's not talk about that my son never visits his poor mother', she said only half serious.

Sandy sighted and murmured ,good idea' and broke of the embrace with his mother to greet his wife. He made his way over to her and took her left hand to pull her tighter to his body. He gave her a long an enjoyable kiss. Sophie looked , even she had to admit, in awe as the couple demonstrated their love in a simple ,hello'-kiss. After 25 years, she had to add.

After they broke the kiss and hugged.,Hey Baby.How was your day?',Kirsten asked as she felt how tired and exhausted he was.

,Little exhausting, how was yours? And where is my little princess? no forget it your ,sshh's' said everything. So how are you two?, he asked.

Kirsten smiled. they broke the hug but Sandy took her hand again and she put her head on his shoulder while she spoke ,we are fine. Sophie's asleep. She was really exhausted after the nursery so i thought i would go shopping for christmas and dinner after you got home and she could sleep.'

Sandy kissed her temple and closed his eyes, he really was exhausted. ,Baby, you should get some sleep yourself after lunch/dinner.'

Suddenly Sophie spoke up ,yeah Sandford she is right, Kirsten you can go shopping and Sandfort, you can go to sleep, i'll watch Sophie'.

Sandy was surprised. What has happened that his mother was suddenly so concerend and nice? normally she would say ,if you are exhausted you are working enough' nothing more like letting him sleep...,Thanks Ma'.

,Okok go before i'm taking back my offer.' Sandy gave Kirsten a quick peck on the lips, thanked his mother again and lay down on the sofa.

,What about you,dear?' Sophie asked cause Kirsten didn't move.

,I'm gonna finish dinner first, but thanks' , Kirsten replied.

,Nonono come on, leave it here, i'm gonna finish it, and you go shopping' , Sophie said, pushing Kirsten out of the kitchen.

,Umm okay thanks Sophie. Bye'. Kirsten went through the livingroom and gave Sandy a quick good-bye-kiss ,sleep good honey. i'll be back in 1 or 2hours' he murmured something in response that sounded like ,ok have fun' and she left.

Later that evening Kirsten came back, exhausted from her shopping, to find both Sophies asleep. She gave her little girl a soft kiss on her cheek and tucked her up in bed. Then she made her way in the kitchen and began to clean up the dishes. She went back in the living room to greet Sandy and tell him to get to bed but she was surprised to find the couch empty.She made her way to their bedroom cause she thought he had already gone to bed after dinner, but the bed was empty,too.

She quietly yelled ,Sandy??Baby where are you?'

Sandy who was talking a bath heard his wifes soft voice call him and he yelled ,Beautiful i'm here in the bathroom'.

She entered without knocking cause she knew they were alone. She saw him ,eyes closed, in the bath.

,Mhhh.. what is more tempting - you or that hot bath' she said , and as he opened his eyes and smiled she saw that he looked much more relaxed.

,Well Baby...you don't even have to choose. Join me' he smiled and as she made her way next to him

he took her hand.

She smiled and took off her clothes in front of him. She placed herself in front of him, her back resting against his strong chest and his arms circled her waist.

For the first time Kirsten was glad that this bath wasn't as half as big as their bath in Newport. They could feel the closeness of each other.

They cuddled under the warm water, Kirsten rested her head back against his shoulder and kissed his neck,sighting.

Sandy leaned his head against hers and said ,How was your day really baby?'

,What do you mean ,,really'? It was fine really...Sophie and I got home, I made dinner, i went shopping...'

he cut her off ,yes honey but what happened before i got home? you were crying i could feel and see it, please don't lie to me'

,Honey...i'm f..'

,I believe you when you say you are fine but that doesn't explain why you cried today..it was about my mom wasn't it?'

,Baby can't we just relax here and enjoy the time we have alone?' she said while trying to district him with butterfly kisses on his chest as she turned lightly.

Sandy moaned. ,Baby, don't try to change the ...(moan) subject...'

Kirsten smiled and continued. ,Honey please tell me and we can continue what you are doing right know' Sandy said begging.

She sighted and stopped ,We just had a little ,,conversation'' but it's really okay now...we made...umm...peace'

,What was this ,conversation' about?' Sandy pushed.

She was definetly not in the mood to talk about REBECCA BLOOM so she turned around in his arms and laid her body tight on top of his.

She began to kiss him passionatly and he just couldn't resist her. he never could.

,She just said i should treat you well... so let me finish my job here...' she said and they lost themselves in each other until the water got cold and Kirsten continued her ,treatment' in their bedroom...

_**!!!HEY!!!** Thank you so much for your gr8 REVIEWS!!! Hope you liked chapter 2 and if you want me to continue just tell me ;-) Then i'll try to come up with something fluffy ;-D oh and by the way: ALLY THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR YOU. Love you!!! xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Before u read this story. It's a little smutty in the beginning hope you'll enjoy it though **

_**Wake-up call, What the hell is going on?**_

It was 3.00am. Kirsten was still exhausted from their little ,,bath'' but woke up though... from a ,,nice'' dream which involved Sandy and a lot of whipped cream.

She turned around and was met by the back of her sleeping husband. It was a hot night, even if it was december, and he was only dressed in his boxers and she only with her panties and an old tee-shirt from Sandy which covered her ass.

However the heat Kirsten felt was more than just the weather...

Still a little sleepy she made her way over the bed to her husband and pressed herself tight against his back.

One thing Kirsten didn't think about : If Sandy once slept it was almost impossible to wake him ,,softly''.

Kirsten pulled down the low sitting sheets completely and began to kiss her husbands neck while circling his waist with her hands.

He stirred a little but quickly fell back into his deep slumber. Kirsten didn't want to give in so her kisses became a little more wet and she slipped her hands softly under his tee-shirt and rubbed his broaded chest. Then she slowly went upwards and played with the rim of his boxers. Still no reaction. She decided to go further or should she say ,,lower''?...

She went upwards until she reached what she wanted and began to massage him which caused him to stirr again.

This time a soft moan escaped his lips which caused Kirsten to smile. She continued and realized she could get used to this kind of waking him up.

So she continued ,,waking'' him until his moans got louder and louder.

Suddenly Kirsten became aware that they weren't alone and his mother didn't sleep far away from them, so she needed to wake him IMMEDIATELY to stop him from moaning.

She first said softly in his ear ,Honey, shhhh'. He still continued to moan loud. ,SANDY! Honey please wake up...'.

She became desperate so she said a little louder ,SANDY! please be quiet and wake up. You are gonna wake Sophie and your mother!!!'...

She didn't know what to do so she quickly stopped touching him, tip toed in the kitchen and was about to open the fridge to find something to cool down Sandy as she heard someone cough. She had a fright and turned around to see the person who made the noise. It was Sophie. OMG.DAMN!

,Kirsten, what are you doing up so late? Are you hungry? In the middle of the night? Don't say you are pregnant again...' Sophie said annoying.

,NO, don't worry i just wanted...ummm...to...get some ...water for Sandy, it's really hot in here if you haven't noticed...' Kirsten prayed to get out of the kitchen as soon as possible and that Sandy would keep his mouth shut until she was back.

Suddenly they heard a moan from the master bedroom cause it wasn't far away and exactly above the kitchen upstairs.

Sophie looked at Kirsten, shocked. ,,Umm.. Sophie... Sandy is really ... umm... he feels sick so i have to bring him his cold water... i think he has a fever..'' Kirsten quickly said and escaped.

,Sure he does' Sophie murmured and went back to bed.

Kirsten quickly went upstairs with the cold bottle of water in her hand. She knew it was mean but it was the only way to cool him down.

So she opened the bottle, carefully poured a little water over her hand and layd back on her previous place behind him. Sandy moaned as she was again tight pressed against him but this time he wasn't moaning when she placed her hand back in his boxers - this time he suddenly was awake and jumped almost out of bed of shock of the feelinf of the cold liquid on his moments before hot member.

,,WHAT?? WHAT HAPPENED?'' he said shocked. Kirsten tried hard not to laugh,, Honey...I'm really sorry but umm... i had to wake you not the way i wanted but you left me no choice...''

He still wasn't really awake so he asked a little sleepy,,What? What did you do?''

Kirsten didn't know what to say and suddenly she remembered why she woke him up in the first place so she just pushed him down on the bed and said ,,Nothing honey...i just wanted to wake you and tell you that i had a ,,nice'' dream about you...'' she said seductively

Sandy grinned and suddenly was bright awake as he began to slide his hands under his old tee-shirt to find what he searched and began massaging her breasts which caused Kirsten to moan. She helped him to pull the long shirt over her head and he was glad that his free sight wasn't interrupted by a bra.

Kirsten could feel him hard underneath her so she quickly pulled down his boxers and he helped her to slip out of her panties...

After a few hours of mind-blowing...umm... ,,WAKING UP'' they fell asleep naked in each others arms.

Sandy woke up the next morning and Kirsten was still safely in his arms with her head burried in his neck, lightly snoring, which she never would admit.

Sandy looked at the watch on Kirsten's nightstand and it read 6:30am. He was amazed that he woke up this early even when he didn't get much sleep.

He slowly and carefully climbed out of bed to not wake up Kirsten. He made his way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After the shower he got dressed and went downstairs to fix some breakfast for Sophie. He began to make some bacon and eggs. After it he went back upstairs (it was now 7:00am) to wake up his little daughter. He entered her room and opened the curtains. He leaned over her and kissed her face, her cheeks, her temple until she woke up slowly.

,,Hey sleepy hun, good morning'' he said softly. She opened her eyes and smiled. While hugging him she said ,,morning daddy''.

He scooped her up in his arms and they went downstairs, back into the kitchen. He gave her some breakfast and told her he would be right back.

He went back upstairs to wake his sleeping wife. He leaned over her and kissed her softly while stroking her hair until she woke up.

,,Morning beautiful. I'm sorry i had to wake you but i only have time to give Sophie her breakfast and i'm going to give her her bath but after that i have to go to work or i'll be late. So i'm sorry but you have to deal with my mom for a few hours but she said she has to do some things anyways...''

Kirsten kissed him and nodded ,,Okay thanks honey, i'm coming down in a few minutes''. After a sweet peck on her lips he left the bedroom and went into the bathroom to fill the bathtub with warm water for Sophie. After that he went back upstairs and saw that Sophie had already finished eating so he scooped her up again and carried her into the bathroom where he helped her undressing and put her in the warm water after testing the temperature.

,,Daddy can you stay home today and play with me and Mommy and the doll Seth and Ryan gave me for my birthday?'' she asked almost pleading him.

He stroked her blonde angelic curls and said ,,Sweetie i would love nothing more than stay home with you and mommy, but ...''

,,And my doll'' she interrupted.

,,Of course and the doll. But honey... daddy has to go to work. But it won't be so late , i promise. Today i'll definetly see you before you have to go to bed'' he said a little sad himself cause he missed spending time with his little girl.

,,Budd daddy yu don't hav to go tu workk'' she said. ,,But Baby who is supposted to be working for me and buying all the stuff we need without money?'' he said and chuckled for a moment. ,,I donno , but i want you to stay...'' she said more sad than the last time... He had to come up with something or she was about to cry.

,,Well first of all honey you gotta go out of this water or you will look like a little frog'' he said to distract her.

,,EWWWW''

It did the trick.

A few moments later Sophie was told to brush her teeth (which was for her like : eat your tooth paste!) and Sandy was back in the kitchen when his mother entered the kitchen. ,,Oh hey ma, where were you this early?'' he said while giving her some bacon and eggs.

,,I just made a little walk.'' she said. This moment Kirsten approached them ,,Morning'' she just said.

Sophie smiled ,,Well Sandford... how are you feeling?'' and Kirsten thought her heart stopped beating for a second.

Oh god what if her little secret comes out? How would he react if he would know what she did to him and especially how he did react and WHO heard it. She blushed and turned her face away but Sophie noticed it and her smile got even wider as the conversation continued.

,,I'm feeling great. Why do you ask? I was just a little tired yesterday...'' Sandy asked a little confused of the sudden question of his mother.

,,Well last night you seemed to have a little... fever?!'' Sophie asked grinning while Kirsten's face became more red every second.

,,What do you mean? Fever? I was '' he looked over to Kirsten and grinned ,,Fine last night..." he finished.

,,Well maybe i got it wrong and you were TOO FINE, what do you think Kirsten?'' Sophie asked.

Kirsten hurried out of the kitchen and murmured some ,,gotta check on Sophie''.

Sophie burst into laughter. Her favorite activity : teasing Kirsten.

Sandy just looked confused :,, Umm could you please tell me what's going on?''

Sophie grinned , walked past him and said ,,Glad you feel better Sandford'' and left him alone in the kitchen wondering what the hell he had missed this night.

**!!!Hey!!!**

First of all THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR NICE REVIEWS. It's my first story so i'm far away from perfection but i hope u enjoy it though.

Hope you liked this chapter which is by the way : OF COURSE FOR YOU ALLY!!!! (well i tried 2 ...write some smutt for you but i'm still not sure about it lol well maybe next time :-P but i tried for you cause you r wonderful 33 and i luv you)

well guys, if you liked it or have some ideas , wishes or suggestions just tell me :-D THX

if you don't like this story and think u have 2 b unfair or just mean - don't make the effort of writing me sth. cause i give a crap about your opinions and it's not my fault that your life sucks...!

**Well and srry about my english - i'm damn tired right now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-A little smutt in the end- hope you enjoy. **

**,Umm SORRY?'**

Sandy was on his way upstairs into bathroom to follow his wife and talk to her when the door bell rang suddenly. ,,Ma can you get it for me please?!" he yelled from the top of the stairs cause he knew his mother was nearier at the front door than he was and he was curious to know from his wife what the conversation a few minutes ago was about.

He continued his way to the bathroom and entered where he saw his wife helping his little daughter brushing her hair.

,,Ouch mommy!'' Sophie whined. ,,Oh i'm sorry honey" Kirsten quickly apologized.

,,Honey i need to talk to you about ...umm...something" Sandy interrupted them.

Kirsten knew exactly WHAT he wanted to talk about so she quickly tried to change the subject :,,Umm Sandy...who was at the door?''

,,Well maybe someone who can help me with my fever?" he mocked what made Kirsten even more nervous.

The same time upstairs Sophie Sr. opened the door and was met by a familiar face and long red hair.

She tried hard to remember where she saw this person the last time and it hit her when Julie greeted her :,, Oh hello I hope you remember me. I'm Julie, Kirsten and Sandy's friend from Newport.''

Sophie looked unconcernd and just said :,, Only a little memory" she began ,,thank god" she murmured quietly but loud enough for Julie to hear her. ,,Well come in, my dear" she faked a friendly smile and Julie entered ,,thanks".

-Upstairs-

,,Ummm that's possible...'' Kirsten said.

,,Mommy will you pick me up from the nursery today?'' Sophie asked for what Kirsten was very thankful for, cause it changed the subject.

,,Yea of course sweetie" Kirsten answered.

,,Yea mommy will pick you up, sweetie, cause daddy's obviously not feeling well" he said and glared at Kirsten.

Kirsten didn't know what to say but the moment she wanted to open her mouth to explain herself , Julie entered to everyones surprise.

,KIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII' she shouted while hugging her best friend. ,,Julie , wow it's so good to see you" , Kirsten said which really was true. She rescued her from the emberassing explanation to Sandy. After hugging Kirsten, Julie gave Sophie a quick peck on the cheeks ,,Hey little girl, how are you doing? You look more and more like your mommy everyday ,beautiful' Julie smiled and looked at Kirsten who returned her smile. After Sophie, Julie turned to Sandy, kissed him on the cheek and gave him a friendly hug ,,Hey professor Cohen! Good to see you!" Julie said. ,,Same here Jules" Sandy replied warmly but was with his eyes still fixed on his wife.

After they all had greeted Julie, they went upstairs. Sandy was still curious to know what happened, but he knew right now he wouldn't get anything but excuses from Kirsten which made him even more think that something ,,important" must have happened.

He remembered a wonderful night with his wife, but what the hell was before he ,,woke up"?

He didn't dare asking his mother, especially not his little daughter : who knows ,,what" happened?, so he decided to ask Kirsten later alone when she wouldn't have time to run away or tell him any crazy excuses. But before he knew what was going on he decided to let her sweat it out a little bit and played angry to make her feel a little guilty, so he just gave Sophie jr. a kiss on her forehead , his mother and Julie a kiss on their cheeks and Kirsten just got a ,,see you later" and he left the house.

Kirsten knew he wasn't really mad at her but she knew as well that he wouldn't make it easy for her...

Sandy was preoccupied the whole day at work, he couldn't help but think about it.

After he got home he went into the living room and saw Kirsten doing Sophies nails.

,,Daddy daddy look", she motioned to her hands" they are pink!!!" she said proud and happy.

Sandy forgot his ,,anger" for a moment cause he had to smile at his little girls reaction. Just like Kirsten, he thought, the beautyqueen. It wouldn't take long time enough and she would stand in front of him with her first boyfriend. Jesus please make time go veeery slowly until the day he had to commit his first crime. Kill this poor boy. Ohh his little girl...

,,You are beautiful sweetie" Sandy just said smiling which caused Sophie and Kirsten to smile, too.

,,How was work honey"? Kirsten said like nothing happened cause she still told herself NOTHING HAPPENED to don't feel that much guilty anymore.

Sandy knew what she was doing, acting like nothing happened, so he would forget ,,the something" that happened.

,,I was a little distracted" he said nothing more like unconcernd. Kirsten frowned,biting her bottom lip. Of course he didn't forget. That would be too good to be true.

,,So honey do you want to talk to me about ,,something? Maybe better alone?" Sandy said , giving her the last chance to say it without him getting really upset or angry about it.

She knew she had to tell him. If Sandy Cohen was suspicious about something he always got to know the truth ...,,Well...umm...let's talk upstairs" She said telling Sophie she could go play with her doll but she should be carefully with her nails and that they would be right back.

As they went upstairs into their bedroom Kirsten thought about a good excuse. No way. Sandy always could tell immediately when she lied to him.

,How can i tell him, without freaking him out...' She thought cause she knew full well that she would freak out if the situation was about her and her father.

She heard Sandy shut the bedroomdoor behind them and she knew THE MOMENT was there.

,YOU DID WHAT?' Sandy yelled as he ran out of the bedroom. ,Honey shhhh come back, i can explain!' Kirsten tried to calm him cause she knew Sophie Rose wasn't far away. Sandy knew she was right so he came back into the bedroom and shut the door ,,I'm really interested in listening how you want to explain that my mother heard...PRIVATE THINGS. ,Well...umm honey..." she knew she rembled ,,It wasn't planned that...umm...you know...your mother ...that part of the story..." Kirsten said blushing.

,,Wow , good to know. And now you are telling me our 4-year-old daughter maybe knows about it too cause she helped you with opening the water bottle?" Sandy said sarcasticly.

,,NO! Please don't be mad at me...i wanted to...umm.. surprise you!" Kirsten tried to defend herself.

Sandy was shocked as he heard what really happened , but he had to hide his smile as he saw Kirsten rembling and blushing more and more each second.

He decided to tease her and rested in silence.

,,Sandy...I..I'm sorry but i didn't know it would turn out that way... and...and I just wanted to wake you..." Kirsten began and hoped Sandy would interrupt her so she wouldn't have to explain the whole situation all over again but he didn't. Sandy just smiled in the inside and enjoyed his wifes' nervous explanations.

,,I wanted to wake you cause I had this dream...and ...and i wanted to...umm...you know...and i thought i could wake you...you know...this way... but then you..." Kirsten stopped cause suddenly she noticed the amused look in Sandys eyes ,,You are loving this, aren't you?" Kirsten said shocked.

Sandy burst into laughter. He couldn't held it back anymore :,, i kinda do...yes" Sandy said between his giggles.

Kirsten slapped his arm ,,OUCH" Sandy just said and continued laughing uncontrollarbly.

,,I really thought you were mad at me !" Kirsten whined.

,,Well don't expect me to feel bad about you!'' Sandy said still holding his hand over his stomatch cause it began to hurt from all his laughing.

,,Suddenly i know why you are your mothers son!'' Kirsten said mockingly.

Sandy stopped laughing and played serious:,, What did you just say? You are the nasty one in this relationship!''

Kirsten giggled ,,Well i might will make it up to you..."

Sandy grinned mischivously :,,When? Right now?"

,,Of course honey, maybe Sophie wants to join us..." she said sarcasticly, suddenly remembering their daughter playing downstaírs..

Sandy laughed :,,All right! You know honey... i love fighting with you"

Kirsten asked shocked,,What? Why?"

Sandy grinned and after kissing her he said :,, Making-up sex will always be the best" which earned him an other slap from his wife ,,I think if you say those lines ever again there won't be a making-up to celebrate with sex anymore...!" They laughed and after a short make-out-session, they went back downstairs.

-------------

,,MOMMY!!! We're wadin" Sophie screamed through the house. Sandy Kirsten Julie and Sophie Rose wanted to do some last christmas shopping together and Kirsten and Julie disappeard 30minutes ago in the bathroom to ,,make their appearances look OKAY for the public" which was unnecessarily in Sandys eyes anyways.

After an ,,Coming" the two women appeard on the bottom of the stairs, Kirsten dressed in a sporty lacost shirt, tight designer jeans, fresh make up and her hair a little curly done.

,,You look beautiful by the way. With anything...and nothing" Sandy whispered as they left the house.

Kirsten smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips as they climbed into the car.

,,Hey Sandy your mom was in a pretty good mood, did something happen and I missed it?" Julie spoke while they were parking in a free parking spot.

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged looks and burst into laughter. ,,I'm gonna tell you later Julie" Kirsten said grinning. ,,NO YOU WON'T" Sandy said appruptly but had to laugh himself.

They stood in the middle of the mall and tried to figure out where to go first.

,,Mommy, can i go with aunt Julie? I want to buy Daddy and you some chrismasss presents and i don't want you to see them" Sophie asked.

Kirsten and Sandy looked amused :,, Honey, that's very sweet of you but you don't have to buy us something, you told me you already made something youself for us- that's more than enough, sweetie!" Kirsten said while kissing her little girl on the forehead.

,,I know but i loooove shopping!" Sophie said excited. Kirsten laughed ,,Honey you didn't do much shopping yet. Sometimes i still have to carry you , you are four" Sophie interrupted ,,Almost five" Kirsten laughed and continued ,,Yes and if Julie doesn't mind , of course you can go with her and i give you some money and you can look for a present for your grandmother",Kirsten said. If it's possible to find something she likes, Kirsten added in her head.

,,YAAAAAAAAAY! Can i go with you aunt julie?" Sophie asked pleading. ,,Of course sweetie", Julie smiled. ,,Come on" she took the little girl by her hand, Kirsten gave them a bit money and Sophie a kiss on her cheek and they left in the direction they wanted to go.

,,And suddenly we are alone again.." Kirsten took Sandys hand and grinned. ,,Well not for long.." he played along and they both smiled and kissed.

Julie knew that Kirsten and Sandy wanted some time alone cause they looked for some last christmas presents for Sophie so she tried to go to shops with her which were far away from Toy-stores...

,,Julie?" Sophie asked , her hand still tight in Julies. ,,Yes sweetie?" Julie answered , looking down to see the little girls face.

,,Where's Dana?" Sophie asked. Julie felt tears in her eyes. She already missed her little boy ,,He's at home in Newport with Frank and Kaitlin, Sweetie".

Sophie nodded and pointed excited to a shop in front of them ,,LOOK! Everywhere are pretty pretty pretty colors! Uhhhhh i wish mommy could see it! Can we go in?''

Julie giggled :,,Of course. Let's go and find something for the nana" she said and they entered the shop.

---------

,,How about this one?" Sandy said , holding a pretty girly outfind in his hands.

,,Aww that's cute. Maybe..keep it in your hands please" Kirsten said turning her head away and continuing her search for a new outfit for Sophie she could wear for chrismukkah.

Sandy sighted. He had already 12 little dresses and 4 little other outfits in his hands. Kirsten and shopping - not a good combination, well maybe just a too good, Sandy thought.

,,Well honey..don't you think we already have some cute outfits?" Sandy tried to get her out of the store.

,,Yes but what if we would have found one even more cute and didn't buy it cause we just bought an other one and left?" Kirsten said turning her head back to the outfits.

,,Kirsten please , i'm already holding 100 outfits here in my hands which are really cute , so please just pick some and we can leave" Sandy whined.

Kirsten sighted ,,All right...". She picked the ones out she liked most (for that she needed at least an other hour before she could choose) and they left the store.

Outside Kirsten asked ,,Baby, what time is it? i told julie we would meet for dinner and then leave together." Sandy glanced at his watch ,,6:30pm".

,,Oh my god, we have to hurry up or we'll be late" Kirsten said, took Sandy by his hand and they hurried to the restaurant where they told julie to meet them.

After dinner they left the mall and the whole home journey long Sophie told Kirsten and Sandy about the pretty colors she saw in that shop and how much she loves shopping.

Kirsten smiled and Sandy sighted ,,Women. I really miss Seth and Ryan" which earned him a slap from his wife and 2 ,,HEY!'s".

After they got home Sandy went upstairs to give Sophie her bath and to look for his mother while Kirsten and Julie made their way into the 2nd guestbedroom and gave Julie everything she needed.

,,So...your visit was pretty...surprising. Where are Frank and the kids? You know you all are welcome here any times" Kirsten asked.

Julie smiled ,,Yea i know. Thanks and sorry that i didn't tell you that i would come but..." Julie stopped. Kirsten turned around from preparing the sheets to look at her best friend,,What? is something wrong with you or Frank?" Kirsten asked. Julie sobbed :,,No...it's just...i feel a little lost without you in that...bubble".

Kirsten smiled and hugged her best friend:,, Aww i miss you,too".

Both women said good night cause Julie was pretty shattered from her journey to Berkeley and Kirsten made her way upstairs into the bathroom to her husband and her little daughter.

She smiled as she saw Sandy and Sophie together in the bathtub, playing with Sophies Barbiedolls.

Sandy smiled as he saw her. ,,Hey didn't you say you just wanted to give Sophie her bath? Kirsten said smiling and knelt down beside him while Sophie was still preoccopied with her Barbies.

He gave her a peck on the lips ,,Well honey that's what i thought but Sophie insisted me coming with her and i wanted to take a bath with her one time a week anyways so this time would be today i guess" he said chuckling.

,,MOMMY DADDY look!" Sophie motioned to her Barbie ,,I washed her hair and now she is more beautiful than ever!". Sandy and Kirsten exchanged amused looks,,Yea Sweetie. Beautiful..." Kirsten said giggling. Sophie smiled and continued ,,styling" her dolls while Kirsten took Sandys hand and whispered in his ear seducively ,,Well honey...when do you think you are coming out? i thought i have something to make up to you..." . Sandy grinned and kissed her.

,,SOON!" he said almost too loud and Kirsten laughed.

After Sophie had finished playing with her dolls , Kirsten took her in her arms, careful not to get all wet and wrapped her up in a soft towel.

Kirsten kissed her cheek and told her to brush her teeth while Sandy got out of the water and Kirsten gave him a towel.

He wrapped it around his waist but didn't rubb himself dry...instead he quickly hugged his wife before she could run away :,,EWWW SANDY! YOU GOT ME ALL WET!" Kirsten whined but had to laugh eventually. Sandy laughed and didn't brake the hug ,,Well honey...you still didn't make it up to me ...so i'm very angry and want to get you back for that..." he said playfully pulling her tighter into his body. ,,Then we have to be quick with Sophies good-night-story or you'll ,,get me back" with your little attacks so much that i'm not in the mood of ,,making up" anymore" Kirsten said giggling. ,,Agreed" Sandy said, releasing her from his grasp and after a few moments they took Sophie to bed and went to bed themselves...

---

,,Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll... what are you doing now?" Sandy said standing behind her , his breath tickling her ear.

,,Oh not much i'm going to sleep" Kirsten said jokingly.

,,Really? Then i have to find some ways , you won't like believe me, to get you back for what you've done" Sandy said grinning.

Kirsten quickly turned around and kissed him ,,well...in that case..." and they strumbled backwards until they fell onto the bed. Sandy on top of Kirsten.

He began to kiss her neck while pinning her down underneath him, her hands pinned over her head.

She tried to roll them over but his weight was pressing her down :,,Hey i thought i should make it up to you?, but it's a little difficult to move right now" she giggled.

He rolled them over so she lay now on top. ,,Thanks" she grinned and started to kiss him passionatly.

They lost themselves in each other more and more each kiss.

They craved each other and quickly undressed each other until they lay both only in their underwear and breathless on their bed.

Sandy traced soft kisses down her neck down her chest until he reached the space between her soft mounds, beginning to lick the skin there.

Kirsten moaned but eventually stopped him :,, Baby what did i tell you?" she grinned and kissed him. Now she was tracing wet kisses down his jaw line over his adams apple, down his broaded chest, over his stomach, around his belly button, until she reached the hem of his boxers.

She slowly pulled them down while continuing kissing down his body.

As she reached what she craved she looked one last time at Sandy who was shutting his eyes, moaning, and she took him in her mouth, slowly running herself up and down. His fingers grew lost in her hair, until he almost came. She stopped and began to trace kisses back to his mouth until she reached his soft lips, her tongue begging entrance to his warm mouth and their tongues caressing the other one.

Sandy unclipped her bra while kissing her neck, rolling them over so he was on top again and he began to massage her breasts which caused Kirsten to moan and she pressed herself against him even more, lost in his touch. As she became really excited she said between her moans :,, Sandy...please..." . Sandy grinned and sliped her out of her panties cupping her sex and getting her excited even more ,,Please baby...now" Kirsten begged. ,,So you want me to forgive you huh?" Sandy asked while continuing rubbing her softly.

,,Yea...PLEASE" Kirsten said pressing herself tight against his groin. He complied, entering her and plunging into her in deep long soft strokes.

Kirsten moaned his name and dugged her fingernails into his back as his pace increased. They both moaned out loud their names until their moans became a breathless scream and they climaxed simultanously.

They cuddled under the sheets and Kirsten rested her head on his chest, giving him small kisses.

,,Thanks for forgiving me" Kirsten said after a few moments and giggled.

,,It was my pleasure baby" Sandy said, giving her a kiss on her temple.

,,Well not only yours" Kirsten said and they both laughed.

-Sandy was right. Fighting wasn't bad at all...-

**!!!HEY!!! Thank u so much for your nice reviews. You really make my day :-D I'm sorry that i didn't upload immediately but at least Chapter 4 was a little longer than the other ones and i gave you some smutt, you dirty things :-P Hope you liked it , please tell me your opinions! ALLY? THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU (and i hope i did the smutt ok xD) **

**Chapter 5 : Sophie & Porn. What's going on and which Sophie we are talking about here? If you wanna know how everything turns out: Tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter 5 is pretty short , hope you enjoy though. And thx again for your great reviews. If you want me to continue , tell me . ALLY? LUV YA **

**Sophie and Porn**

,I'm hooooome' Sandy called as he entered the house. Silence.

,Hellooooooo? Honey? Soph? Ma? Julie? Come on somebody has to be home!' Sandy yelled as he made his way along the hall searching in every room for someone until he heard some noises from the living room. ,NO! give it to me, young lady!' he heard his mother say loud. As he peered into the room he saw with who she had this conversation: his little daughter.

He didn't want to interrupt them so he waited and listened how the conversation continued.

,THE NANA! YOU ARE NOT NICE. THIZ IS MAI VIDEOOO!' Sophie Rose said trying to hold onto a video-casette his mother obviously wanted to take away from her.

Sandy didn't know what was going on so he just entered, to the surprise of both Sophies who both looked up at him. ,Hey guys, what's going on here?' he said.

Sophie immediately got up from the floor where they had been fighting for the video and said :,Hello Sandford! What I am doing? I'm trying to rescue your little daughter from getting scared for her life...or getting... a slut when she gets older!'

Sandy LOOKED and WAS shocked. ,What are you talking about?'

As the conversation continued they were preoccupied with themselves and didn't notice that Sophie Jr. put the video back into the videoplayer and pressed play until they heard the sound of loud moaning. WAIT! DID I JUST SAY MOANING? Sandy quickly turned to look at the screen and was met by a porn. WAIT! DID I JUST SAY PORN?

Sandy didn't hesitate in running to the screen and trying to stop the video from playing. ,OMG! Damn technology. Ma how is that damn thing working?' Sandy yelled as suddenly Kirsten and Julie entered the house with shopping bags in their hands,Kirsten immediately ran into the living room cause she heard Sandys screams and thought something serious had happened. ,Baby what's wrong?' Kirsten said concernd as she entered the living room, turning her head to Sandy who was standing with his back against the TV ,trying to hide the movie that was playing behind him. Kirsten looked next to the sides of his legs and saw a little passage of the film :, OH MY GOD , SANDY ARE YOU WATCHING...YOU KNOW WHAT.. IN FRONT OF YOUR MOTHER AND OUR DAUGHTER?' Kirsten asked shocked. As Julie heard Kirsten screaming those words she entered the living room as well, laughing. She quickly took Sophie Rose with her and left them alone to talk. Sophie Sr just sighted and left the room as well.

In the background there was still playing ,the movie' and the volume of the TV was pretty loud. ,HONEY please calm down i can explain but please could you stop that movie first. I don't understand this damn technology!' Sandy said desperate. Kirsten quickly made her way over to him and stopped the ,movie'.

,I'm curious to know, how you want to explain that you couldn't wait to be alone until you watch this...crap..and that you have to do it in front of our 4-year-old daughter and your mother after the thing yesterday YOU WERE MAD AT ME for emberassing you in front of your mother and now this!!! Kirsten said a little angry and still in shock that Sandy would do something like that. ,Baby i didn't watch it! SOPHIE DID! Sandy said defending himself until he realised what he just said.

Kirsten looked gob smacked. ,SHE DID WHAT?' Kirsten didn't wait for an answer and called out ,SOPHIE ROSE COHEN living room NOW!'., OH AND BRING YOUR NANA WITH YOU ,YOUNG LADY' . ,Baby please relax i'm sure there is an explana...' Kirsten interrupted him ,When did you see that she was watching it?' Kirsten asked.

,I just got home. Only a few minutes before you did...and i saw my mother and Sophie fighting for the video. Then i asked my mother about it and while we had this conversation we didn't notice Sophie putting the video back in the player and pressing play' Sandy explained. Kirsten sighted ,Jesus - I hope she didn't pay attention to what these people were doing or you have the pleasure in having ,the talk' with her. Hey she would brake Seth's 10-year-old-TALK record' Kirsten said sarcasticly.

Sandy sighted and both Sophies entered the living room. Kirsten motioned to the sofa and only for the effort of pissing Kirsten off even more Sophie Sr. didn't sat down on the sofa she sat down on a chair next to it. Kirsten sighted and decided not to make the effort of screaming at her and just placed herself on the opposite sofa with Sandy next to her.

They sat there in silence for a moment until Sandy spoke up,being always the first to speak:,, Well young lady what are you saying to defend yourself?''

Sophie just smiled :,, Can i watch the movie now daddy? you can watch with me if you want. But the nana can't cause she wanted to take the movie away.' she said which caused Sandy and Kirsten to exchange shocked looks. ,Baby the nana was right about that! Where did you find this video?' Kirsten asked , a little afraid she would say in their bedroom or in Sandys belongings. Sandy could read her thoughts and glared at her ,whispering :,I don't own those crap, honey!' .Kirsten just looked away and waited for her daughter to answer. ,In Seth' room , mommy! Do you think he is mad at me?' Sandy and Kirsten now looked even more shocked. They couldn't say anything and their little daughter used the opportunity to pull out the movies cover and held it in front of their faces , I just wanted to watchit cause the cover looks so funny. A little bit like me and daddy when we play ,Riding the horse' Sophie said smiling. Kirsten blushed :, HONEY THIS COVER HERE HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH DADDY AND YOUR GAME. And you are never going to watch it again, young lady, understood?' Kirsten said serious to make sure she understood that this wasn't a funny video she could show to her friends.

,Ok mommy' Sophie said sadly and disappointed cause she had hoped they would watch this ,funny video' with her.

Sophie Sr. kept her mouth shut the whole conversation cause even she didn't know what to say until she suddenly spoke up :,Great education...first Seth and his porn and now your little girl watching her brothers porn!' Kirsten and Sandy said simultanously a ,,SHHHH" ,not wanting her to use this word in front of Sophie BUT IT WAS ALREADY TOO LATE. ,Daddy what's ponnn? Has it something to do with ponys and the cover?' . Now even Sandy blushed :,No honey it has nothing to with all of it and Ma...please don't talk about education if you never experienced educate your own children!' Sandy said a little angry at his mothers previous comment.

,Whatever. Do whatever you want with her. Have fun with the explanation' Sophie snapped at him and left the room , like she always did when there was a problem, Sandy thought sadly but was quickly with his thoughts back at Sophie Rose as she asked :, Mommy? What is ponn? Can everyone do that?'.

,NO HONEY! That's a very..ummm...BAD WORD so never say it again, please! And NO it doesn't do anyone except for these...bad bad bad people in the movie. What did you do in Seths room anyways?' Kirsten asked, trying not to get too angry.

,I was bored with the nana and i wanted to watch a movie and had enough of cinderella so i thought that Seth has some funny videos too and i found this under his bed'

Sophie said smiling. Kirsten put her head between her hands and put her elbows on her knees ,OMG ,Sandy, what are we going to do?' she said a little desperate but Sandy had to chuckle a little at the sight of desperation in front of him. ,Look at this honey' he said motioning to Kirsten next to him ,you made mommy sad because you watched this movie so what did you learn?' Sandy asked. ,Never go to Seths room without any of you?' Sophie said. ,That's right. Never do it again...' Sandy said already forgiving his little girl. She was four. She wouldn't remember that later, would she?

This evening Sandy Kirsten and Sophie were invited for dinner to their neighbours , Peter and Kelly and their little twins Jamie and Julian who were only a year older than Sophie Rose.

They knocked at the door, and a few moments later the whole family appeard smiling at the door to greet them. After kisses on the cheeks, hugs and a lot of ,Hey's they went into the living room and talked until Kelly and Kirsten disappeard in the kitchen to finish dinner, leaving Peter and Sandy sitting in the living room alone, talking about their jobs and kids, while Sophie went upstairs with Jamie and James.

Dinner was ready and Kirsten and Kelly called out that the kids have to come down cause they would eat any second.

The kids came down racing each other to their seats. Sophie sat next to Sandy and Sandy next to Kirsten.

The dinner went well and everyone enjoyed a relaxed talk , relaxed until Kelly asked Sophie how her day was today. Kirsten and Sandy exchanged worried and shocked looks but it was too late to stop her :,,It was funny , we watched ponn today' Thank god everytime she tried to say PORN she said ponn, Sandy thought.

Kelly laughed ,Ponn? What's that? she asked . ,PONYS' Kirsten jumped in ,we played with her ponys and barbies today'.

Sandy appreciately ran a hand over her back. ,But daddy as the bad people made this on the screen and i asked you if they are doing the same like we when we play ,,riding the horse" you said NO! Sophie said again too quick to stop her.

,He is right Soph! It isn't the same cause horses are bigger than ponys' Jamie explained. Sandy sighted THANK GOD.

,Oh okay' Sophie said and continued eating. Peter and Kelly just smiled - if they understood what they really were talking about they didn't mention it much to Kirstens and Sandys relieve.

The rest of the evening continued uneventful and after a few hours they left and as they got home they immediately took Sophie to bed cause she was tired and they left for bed themselves cause Julie and Sophie Sr. had already gone to bed as well.

,What a day huh? Sandy said as they cuddled in bed.

,Oh my god i still can't believe she saw that movie' Kirsten said sighting while she burried her head into his neck and kissed his cheek.

,Me either. At least now she knows what we are doing every night when she has to go to bed earlier than usual' Sandy said playfully which earned him a playfull slap on his arm ,Heyyy! Are we talking dirty here?' Kirsten asked giggling.

Sandy rolled on top of her and asked,fancying a game of ,Riding the daddy'? he said and they both laughed and kissed ,anytime baby' she responded and they ,played' into the early hours of the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**NO DOUBT**

,Morning sunshine' Sandy said as he stroked his little girls angelic curls.

Sophie slowly opened her eyes and was met by a smiling Sandy, she answered almost in a whisper:, Hey daddy'.

He scooped her up in his arms and placed her on his waist ,What's wrong baby?' Sandy asked concernd cause his little girl was always totally alive in the morning.

She didn't answer imediately so he put his free hand on her cheek to feel her temperature:, God, Sweetie you are burning' he said , stroking her back.

They made their way downstairs into the kitchen where Sophie Julie and Kirsten already waited for them.

Kirsten saw Sophies expression and quickly made her way over to them ,heyy what's wrong, sweetie?' Kirsten asked rubbing the little girls back.

,I...it's very warm mommy' Sophie whispered. ,Honey could you give her to me please?' Kirsten asked Sandy and he quickly handed her over to Kirsten.

,ohh baby i think you have a fever' Kirsten said stroking the little girls cheek.

,Honey shall i bring you any medicine?' Sandy asked Kirsten. ,No baby, i don't think we have any plus i don't even know what to give her cause i'm not sure what she has.

I think i should take her to the doctors' Kirsten answered worried.

,No mommy Sophie doesn't like doctors' Sophie whined. ,Sweetie but he has to look what's not right with you to give you something that makes you feel better' Sandy tried to calm her.

,Sandy do you want to stay here?' Kirsten asked while putting Sophie down to take her keys and the other things she needed.

,Mom, Julie would you mind if i'd go with Kirsten?' Sandy asked looking at both women. ,No of course not Sandy, go with her' Julie reassured him. Sophie made just a disapproaving look and looked away. ,All right! Thank you. We'll hurry. Julie I'll leave my key for you just in the case you both want to go out while we're away. Bye'.

-Sophie was sick- **no doubt**.

After a few minutes they left the house and Sandy put Sophie in the backseat. They drove to the nearest doctors office they knew and were quickly invited in the treatment-room of the doctor , but they were told they had to wait there a few minutes for the doctor cause he was really busy today.

Kirsten put Sophie on the treatment-chair and placed herself on Sandys knee who was sitting on a chair beside their daughter. Sandy saw how worried Kirsten was. She always was when one of her kids was sick even if it was just a cold, maybe because of her past, her mother , her father, Sandy thought.

He gently rubbed her back :, Baby relax. She'll be fine' Sandy said kissing her cheek softly. Sandy felt her relaxing and she put her head back on his shoulder, both her hands still holding Sophies tight. ,I just hate feeling so useless. She was fine last night, wasn't she? She played with Jamie and Julian and she was happy and just fine, right?' Kirsten said more to herself than to Sandy. ,Hey Baby don't worry. She was fine and maybe she has just a little fever that will be away tomorrow', he tried to calm her and kissed the side of her neck. ,Yea maybe you're right!' Kirsten said and in that moment the doctor entered the room. Kirsten almost jumped out of Sandys arms to greet the doctor. ,Hello Mr and Mrs Cohen i'm dr.Williams. Please take a seat' the doctor said and motioned to the two chairs in front of them after greeting them both. As they took a seat again (this time on seperate chairs) Dr.Williams turned to Sophie who was still almost asleep sitting on the chair. ,Hey little girl. So how are you feeling?' the doctor asked softly. Sophie slowly opened her eyes but Kirsten answered for her:, She woke up today and had high temperature. She just complained about how warm she feels, nothing more, but as you can see: she's pretty tired as well' Kirsten explained worried. ,Well Sophie Rose then...' the doctor began but was quickly interrupted by Sophie:, didn't do anything...swear'. The doctor looked confused. Kirsten and Sandy suddenly had to laugh, and Sandy quickly explained:, We only use her 2nd name when we are mad at her when she did something wrong'. The doctor now had to laugh ,too :,Alright SOPHIE, let's make a quick check up and i'll see what i can do to make you feel better'.

---

,So what's wrong with her?' Kirsten asked impatiently after the doctor had finished checking her up.

,Don't worry it's just a little fever, i'll give you some medicine for her and i bet it will be away in one or two days' Dr.Williams replied smiling.

,Thank god' Kirsten sighted ,Thank you doctor!' they both said and after a few minutes they could leave the doctors office. She would be okay - **no doubt**.

,So honey do you want some ice cream to feel better?' Sandy asked his little girl who was still tight in his arms, her head buried in his neck.

,SANDY!' Kirsten whispered a little angry.

,What baby? She was really brave! And she feels warm so why not? It could really make her feel better. So what are you saying sweetheart?' Sandy asked again.

,k' Sophie replied and he felt her nodding against his neck.

,All right! Let's get some ice cream for my brave little princess!' Sandy said and even Kirsten had to smile at his sweet comment.

He really was a brilliant father- **no doubt.**

----

A few minutes later they arrived at a beautiful place. Kirsten carried a bag with their icecream and Sandy was still carrying Sophie who was slightly cheepier now.

They sat down on a bench and Kirsten put out their ice cream. She handed Sophie hers and Sophie jumped out of Sandys arms and went to a little place behind the bench which was covered with grass and beautiful flowers:, Be careful with your ice cream sweetie' Kirsten called after her but was glad that her girl began to feel better.

Sandy put his arm around Kirsten and both enjoyed their ice cream. When they had finished and saw Sophie was still preoccoupied with her ice cream and playing with some flowers they cuddled a bit tighter and kissed. ,Everything okay honey?' Sandy asked when they pulled apart. ,Yea i was just worried. But now i'm okay...Really' She said smiling. He kissed her again, this time more passionate. Neither of them wanted to end the kiss until they heard Sophie say:, EW getta rum'. They both had to laught. Sophie and Seth are siblings - **no doubt**.

----

When they arrived home it was already dark outside. They totally forgot the time and Sandy was glad he left the key here , otherwise his mother and Julie couldn't get out and had to wait here for them. His mother had obviously already gone to bed and Julie left a note: Hey Sandy, Kiki! I'm sorry that i just left but i went back to Newport cause i miss Frank and the kids too much. I'll visit you soon again. Thank you so much for everything and i hope Soph will be fine soon. Give me a call. Love, Julie'.

They took Sophie to bed after giving her her medicine and Sandy said he would just stay for a few minutes and read a story to her. Kirsten nodded, kissed Sophie on the cheek and left for their bedroom.

After almost an hour and still no Sandy in bed Kirsten climbed out of their bed and headed to the room of her daughter. She peered trough the open door and had to smile widely. She leaned against the doorframe for a moment and just enjoyed the moment.

Sandy was lying in Sophies bed, Sophie almost completely on top of him, resting her head on his chest, both tight asleep.

The book Sandy was reading was now lying on the floor and one of Sandys arms hung out of the bed as well, the other one was resting on Sophies lower back.

Kirsten knew she had to wake Sandy but she still felt guilty for disturbing them. She quietly made her way over to the bed and tried to wake Sandy softly without making him jump and waking Sophie as well. She leaned over him and softly kissed his lips. One thing she didn't think about (AGAIN!). If Sandy was asleep once... there way no way to wake him ,softly'. She gave in but still didn't want to sleep alone. Sophies bed is big enough, Kirsten thought. She carefully climbed into Sophies bed as well and placed himself on the other side of Sandy. She rested her head on his chest so her and Sophies heads were only inches apart. She smiled when Sandy put the arm that wasn't holding onto Sophie around Kirsten and began stroking her back in his sleep. Kirsten closed her eyes and soon fell asleep herself. Kirsten Cohen loved her family more than anything - **NO DOUBT about it**!

**!!!HEY!!! THANK U SO MUCH FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS. YOU REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY . HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. Love ya, Jenny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sandy woke up, because he felt something tickling his nose. As he opened his eyes he immediately saw what had woken him, his little girl hovered over him and tickled his face with her soft blonde curls. As Sophie saw that she had succeeded in waking her still sleepy parents she burst into giggles.

With that Kirsten woke up,too. For the first time Sandy regonized where he was and that even Kirsten had joined them last night. Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other and smiled, before giving each other a good-morning-kiss. "Morning, my two beautys" Sandy said looking back to his little daughter.

"Hi daddy" Sophie said still giggling. "Hey what are you laughing at, i can tell you feel much better, sweetheart, maybe too good" Sandy said and started to tickle her.

Kirsten laughed and put her hands on Sandys "Honey stop she's almost crying of laughter". "Yea daddy, stop stop!" Sophie said laughing.

The three of them were too preocoppied with themselves and didn't hear Sophie Sr. entering the room cause she didn't say anything at first, just watching the family time.

Sandy suddenly noticed that his mother was watching them with a disapproaving look on her face. He let go of Sophie and she used the opportunity to escape him and ran out of the room, giggling. Sandy and Kirsten looked at the Nana and prepared themselves for her next comment.

"What are you doing here, together in the bed of your daughter?" Sophie said, talking to them like they were 4-year-olds themselves who did something wrong.

"We...um fell asleep while reading something to her last night" Sandy explained. "Umm Sophie when did Julie leave yesterday?" Kirsten said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. After we had this...um.. i mean... she didn't feel well and left, i don't know when exactly" Sophie , for the first time in her life, rambled.

"Ma. What happened?" Sandy said picking up to his mothers behaviour. "Nothing, just what i said, she wasn't feeling well and left" Sophie said quickly.

" Not feeling well? She wrote us a note, that she would miss her family so much and that was the reason she'd go back to newport so unexpectly" Kirsten said raising an eyebrow.

"Well...umm..yea sorry then i just got it wrong. Who wants breakfast?" Sophie said , trying to change the subject. Sandy sat up in bed and glared at her: "MA! What did you do, that she wanted to leave so suddenly?" Sandy asked a little angry. "Nothing Sandfort.." Sophie began but was quickly interrupted by Kirsten who was standing up and leaving the room to give them some privacy, cause she knew if Sophie would admit a fault, not in front of her, that's for sure.

"So ma,spit it out!" were the last words Kirsten heard, as she went downstairs to find her little daughter.

It was a few minutes later and Kirsten sat in the kitchen with Sophie on her lap. They had just finished making breakfast and Sophie drank some orange juice, as Sandy came sturming down the stairs, followed by his mother. He didn't say anything but Kirsten could tell Sandy was angry.

"Umm..honey want some breakfast?" Kirsten started the converstation, deciding she would talk to him about the conversation with his mother later.

Sophie Sr. tried to say something but Sandy just put a hand up to signal at her that she should better keep her mouth shut, what she, to Kirstens surprise, just did.

She really must have done something wrong, Kirsten thought.

"Sure" Sandy answered shortly and they started eating their breakfast, except for Sophie Sr.

"Umm Sophie, aren't you hung..." Kirsten began to ask but was interrupted by Sophie: " No thanks, i'm going for a walk" Sophie said and left before Sandy could protest.

Now was Kirsten really confused. What had happened to Sophie Cohen, a women who never would escape because of an uncomfortable subject?

"Baby what.." Kirsten began but stopped herself cause she thought about their little daughter, who was still eating on her lap.

"Mommy?" Sophie suddenly asked. "Yea sweetheart?" Kirsten anwered. "Why's the nana not eating with us?"

"She's not hungry, baby" Sandy answered for her, still not with a calm voice

"Where's she going, daddy?" Sophie asked again, always curious to know everything.

"She's just going for a walk and will be back soon, honey" Kirsten helped Sandy.

"Why's she so sad?" Sophie asked again and with that Sandy stood up and left the house without saying a word.

Kirsten looked gob smacked. First Sophie Cohen and now Sandy Cohen, both people who wouldn't get out of themselves in a million years. What happened?

Sophie suddenly started to cry which caused Kirsten back to reality. Kirsten wrapped her arms around her "Baby what's wrong?" .

"I made daddy sad" Sophie continued to cry. Kirsten rubbed her back "No you didn't. Daddy just needs a little fresh air. It has nothing to do with us" Kirsten tried to calm her.

Sophie calmed down a little but still sobbed quietly "arusure?". Kirsten giggled "Yes i am sure, honey".

After Sophie had stopped crying Kirsten decided to distract her, and herself, a little and they sat down on the couch and watched Pinoccio together.

2 hours later and still no Sandy or Sophie, Kirsten started to worry terribly. Sandy never acted that way. What had happened?

The front door opened and suddenly Kirsten was back in reality. She saw Sandy entering the hall, an exhausted look on his face. Sophie had fallen asleep on her chest so she wasn't able to go over to him instead she called, as quietly as she could "Baby, please come over here". Sandy noticed Kirsten lying on the couch, so he made his way over to her. He sat down next to Kirsten on the couch, his head still hanging down and Kirsten began to stroke his hair "Honey, what happened?".

Sandy grabbed Kirstens other hand and kissed it softly before sighting "Aww baby, believe me, you don't wanna know".

"Sure i do" Kirsten said softly to reassure him.

"Well my mothe..." he began but was interrupted by a yawning Sophie.

"Daddy, are you still upset?" Sophie said sleepy the second she noticed Sandy.

"No baby, and daddy's very sorry how he behaved this morning, it had nothing to do with you..." Sandy said kissing her forehead.

"Okay" murmured Sophie and drifted back to sleep. Sandy and Kirsten chuckled lightly at their daughter but Kirsten was quickly serious again: "What happened, baby?" she asked again. "My mother, she and Julie... I don't know...they were alone.." Sandy began "Oh Oh" Kirsten added. "Yep.. and i don't know how it happened but my mother asked Julie how Marissa was..." Sandy said his eyes looking down again. "Oh my god. What did she say?" Kirsten asked worried.

"Well Julie told her that..you know Marissa is.. and of course my mother had to make some comments about it... about the drama in her life...that it had been her own fault...you know" Sandy said sadly, disappointed that his mother obviously hadn't changed at all.

"What? Why is she doing this? I need to call Julie!" Kirsten said , still a little shocked, because even she thought Sophie could behave herself after all this time.

"Yea, i'll take the sleeping beauty here to bed for her nap, and you can call Julie and apologize for me.." Sandy said scooping the little girl up in his arms, but as Sandy wanted to stand up and walk away, Kirsten grabbed his arm, so he had to face her. She softly kissed his lips and pulled a few inches away, so their noses were still almost touching : "Honey, it has nothing to do with you. It's not your fault", she said and walked into the kitchen to grab the telephone, while Sandy went upstairs to put Sophie to bed...

-------

"yea but i'm still really sorry that your visit was this bad. First you have to babysit our little weirdo and then you have to listen to some unfair comments about Marissa" Sandy heard Kirsten tell Julie as he entered the kitchen, after he had put down his sleeping daughter.

"No of course i'm not mad at you for leaving so suddenly. You can visit us whenever you want again!" Kirsten said. Sandy made his way behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.Kirsten smiled.

"Of course. Yea. Uhh sure. Aww miss you,too. Well.. oh yea. Nonono sure. yea. Alright. Bye" Kirsten said and hung up the phone.

"So everything okay with her?" Sandy asked. "Yea. She wasn't mad at us..just a little hurt, you know..." Kirsten explained softly and turned around in his arms.

"Yea i know. And i am really sorr" he began but was silenced by Kirstens mouth on his. When they pulled apart ,Kirsten whispered: "Sandy, it's not your fault. But...where's your mother?",she asked. "I don't know. I think she'll be away for a while. Maybe she's looking for a hotel... if Sophie Cohen is emberassed once, she's really emberassed. So...i don't care. She can be away as long as she wants..." Sandy replied. "SANDY!" Kirsten said warning. "I'm just saying that i don't know where she is" Sandy corrected himself.

Kirsten nodded and accepted his answer. "Well..."

"what"

"are"

"we"

"doing"

"now"

they said and they both laughed. They always knew what the other was thinking.

Sandy pulled her in for another kiss, this time more passionately. Kirsten tried to protest at first, thinking about their daughter and that they were in the middle of the kitchen, but Sandy read her thoughts and before she could protest, wrapped both arms tight around her waist and scooped her up, carrying her into their bedroom. Kirsten giggled: "I see" and Sandy laughed,too.

----

A few moments later they were passionately kissing, already naked and under their blanket as they heard a loud noise from downstairs.

They immediately pulled apart and Kirsten mouthed an worried "oh god" to Sandy. Sandy looked down at her and said "Sophie can't make a sound as loud as this so it has to be a..." Sandy said but Kirsten interrupted him "a what? a criminal? a thief?" Kirsten asked tightening her arms around Sandys middle.

"shh sweetie, it's 5.00pm, the middle of the day, don't worry until we know what's going o.." he said but was interrupted by a even louder noise from downstairs.

Kirsten now pulled Sandy as tight against her as she could so he almost had to stop breathing "Okay baby, i gotta go downstairs and see what's going on.." Sandy explained. "NO! No you won't!" Kirsten said scared. "Sweetie, what's about Sophie?" Sandy said and Kirsten suddenly remembered their little daughter. "Okok go but please let me go with you" Kirsten begged. "Honey, please i'll be back soon, i can't think straight when i have to worry about you!" Sandy said and wriggled out of Kirstens grasp, climbing out of their bad. Kirsten nodded and pulled the blanket up, until it reached her nose and only her eyes were sticking out.

Sandy pulled on his boxers and put his robe on, then he quietly made his way downstairs to find out what or better WHO was causing these noises...

**!!!HEY!!!! Soooo do you wanna know how the whole thing will turn out?? Who's in the Cohen-house? Will something happen to Sandy while he looks what's going on? What about Kirsten and Sophie? If you wanna know what'll happen, tell me :)**

**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! And yes , you were right, of course Julie left a bit suddenly, but now you know why )**

**Love ya, Jen.**


	8. Chapter 8

As Sandy reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a sound of something braking in the kitchen. He stood still for a moment, shocked. He made some slow, quiet steps towards the kitchen door as suddenly the lights went off. DAMN. It was 5:30pm and the weather wasn't a thing of beauty today, so it was already dark outside. The house was in completely darkness.

Upstairs Kirsten felt her heart stop beating for a second as the lights went off. She almost couldn't see anything in the room. Even if she was scared to death she was more worried about Sandy and her little girl for just staying here in bed and see what will happen. She carefully made her way towards her daughter's room, cause she knew Sandy didn't want them with him downstairs anyways...

She quickly but quietly entered the room and saw, to her relieve, Sophie was still tight asleep. The second she wanted to scoope her up in her arms she heard another loud noise from downstairs -Oh my god Sandy- Kirsten thought and prayed nothing would happen to him, but she knew as well she wouldn't help him with going downstairs anyways. She grabbed Sophie, who murmured something but quickly fell back in her deep slumber, and carried her into the master bedroom where Kirsten tugged the both of them tight under the sheets with her hands wrapped around the sleeping little angel by her side.

Sandy froze. What was he going to do? He didn't even know how many persons were in the house and how dangerous the whole situation could become. Did he just overreact and it was just a poor teenie who searched for something to sell? or was it a murderer looking for his next victim? He knew one thing: He had no choice. If he wanted to protect his family he needed to find out WHO was in this house. Now.

Kirsten shook under the sheets, but not because of the coldness, and suddenly felt something moving against her chest. Sophie woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, lightly confused.

"Hey Sweetheart" Kirsten said quietly, stroking the little girls curls. "Mommy what..." she began loudly, but Kirsten quickly covered her mouth with her hand "Shhh..." Kirsten said quickly. "Sweetie everything okay. You are here with mommy and sleeping in mommys and daddys bed so just go back to sleep" Kirsten said.

"Mommy? Is it late, cause it's so dark" Sophie noticed. "Um...yea sweetie...it's...the middle of the night so go back to sleep" Kirsten lied.

Sophie turned around in Kirstens arms and steched her arms out, thinking she would feel her father on the other side of her, sleeping.

She didn't and was even more confused now "Mommyyyyy...where's daddy?".

SHIT, Kirsten thought. When she wanted to come up with another excuse they suddenly heard a loud noise and a scream, a scream from Sandy, from downstairs.

Sophies eyes widened and she quickly turned around, burriing her head in her mothers neck and starting to cry "mommmmmy whhhat's witthhh dadddddy?" she asked, shakingly. Kirsten almost started to cry as well. What was going on? What happened? She knew she needed to be strong for Sophie so she wrapped her arms around her and told her "everything is okay, sweetheart, he will be with us soon..." , but as Kirsten finished the sentence she asked herself if she just tried to calm her daughter or herself.

"AHHHHHH" Sandy screamed and quickly after it he covered his mouth with both his hands. SHIT. He looked at his injury and saw that his barefoot feet were covered in blood and little pieces of glass. Who ever was in this house had broken a bottle or something and he ,as lucky as he his, was now standing in the glass. GREAT. As he tried to put some glass away especially OUT OF HIS FEET another thought entered his mind : Whoever was here in this house, he must have heard his scream, damn. He quickly stopped in his tracks and turned around...

Kirsten sighted when she felt the little girls calm breathing against her own skin. Sophie had finally got back to sleep. One problem solved. But what was about Sandy? Was he hurt? Stupid question. Of course it wasn't a scream of happiness. Oh my god... if something would happen to Sandy...She couldn't handle it.

She wanted to go downstairs, wanted to see how he is, but stopped herself as she looked at the little bundle in her arms. She couldn't leave Sophie here. She needed to be protected the most so Kirsten decided to continue worrying herself sick but protecting her child instead of looking what's going on.

After a few minutes of rocking Sophie back and forth in her arms, hot tears streamed down Kirsten's cheeks. No sign of Sandy anymore.

Sandy had just turned around, wanted to leave and head back towards the bedroom when he heard a noise. Not a loud noise, but a noise. A noise from the kitchen behind him. He froze. Yes the noise was near and it sounded like someone would whisper something. The noise was near. Very near. Too near to feel comfortable any longer.

He knew there were two things left to do. Running away and hoping he would be fast enough in the bedroom to lock the door. But what then? Call somebody? With what? With the telephone that doesn't work anymore? Option 2: Turn around and face whatever was in his house. Face WHOever was in his house. Face the fear and pray to god that the person either hadn't noticed him yet or hasn't got a gun. Great options Sandy Cohen. But he knew only one option could solve the problem. Solve.It.Forever.

He was just about to turn around when he felt a terrible pain on his neck, caused from something heavy from behind...

**!!HEY!! Thanx for you great reviews and please don't hate me now!!!! I will update really soon. Maybe even today again, cause i know how it seems right now, but believe me I LOVE KANDY and i wouldn't do something seriously bad to them so please tell me your opinions ...THX! Love ya , Jen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**!!!HEY!!! Thx for your reviews! Sooo... here is the 2nd part for Chapter 8. Hope you like it**

** the angst-fans : SORRY! xD**

**Please tell me your opinions!!!! (& Suggestions & wishes of course,too!) Love ya, Jen.**

When Kirsten heard Sandy's scream and something heavy falling to the floor, she stopped crying. She was just in shock. Was this the end? If it was, it wouldn't matter what would happen to her now, cause she knew without Sandy, her life wouldn't be worth living anymore anyways, so she made her way downstairs, leaving her sleeping daughter in bed.

Kirsten reached the bottom of the stairs and then she saw it. A figure lying on the floor and a , well surprising little one, standing next to it.

Kirsten didn't want to make a noise, but she didn't know how long she could be standing here without running to Sandys side and help him. But she didn't need to look who it was, who did that to her husband, because suddenly the figure turned around, strumbled backwards, hit something at the wall and fell to the floor. WHAT WAS THAT? Kirsten thought, shocked. After the figure hit the wall, the light suddenly turned on again.

The bright light hurt Kirsten's eyes and she couldn't see anything first, but then she slowly opened her eyes to see what was going on.

"SOPHIE?" Kirsten screamed shocked. Sophie slowly stood up from the ground. Kirsten didn't need to ask her: Sophie was more than clearly DRUNK.

Kirsten didn't move until her eyes stayed on the figur next to her - SANDY.

She rushed over to his side and shook his arms. With a sudden movement, Sandy sat up "Whhattttt's going on?" he said like he just woke up from a 1000year - sleep.

Kirsten hugged him "Oh my god. You...you went downstairs cause we thought there was someone in the house and then.." Kirsten began but Sophie interrupted "HUh? Kirsten Cohen? Is this you?" Sophie slurred out drunken. " Wait i remember" Sandy suddenly told Kirsten, then he turned around to his mother "MA? YOU ARE THE THIEF? OMG ARE YOU...DRUNK?" Sandy said shocked and Kirsten let go off him. "S..S...Sandfooooooooord?" Sophie giggled "You are here,too " Sophie said coming over to him and giving him a hug. Sandy looked confused but quickly smelled the alcohol in his mother's breath. "Oh my god i can't believe it, how much did you drink?" Sandy asked, wriggling out of her embrace, but quickly supported her with his arms again, when he saw she almost fell onto the floor again. Sophie giggled again "What? Who drinks here?". Kirsten put a hand on Sandys shoulder "Honey i think that was enough excitement for one night. We should take her to bed!" Kirsten suggested. "Bed? Sandford she talks dirrrrrrty. I bet shhs uhh she is the reason that you have a daughter now. She caaaaaaan't get enough Sandford, of anything, money...houses...clothes...kids..." Sophie brought out still amused.

"Oh my god i really need to take her to sleep" Sandy said quickly and tried to drag her out of the room, but she protested "You know what Sandford? Did you know your daughter's nams sooophie? SOpppphie is mmyyy name" Sophie said giggling again uncontrollably."Thanx for the information, i never thought my daughters name is Sophie.Good to know her name." Sandy said sarcasticly. "Honey, she's really scary when she laughs that much, i never saw her really laughing, maybe that's the reason why it's so... weird. Please stop it!" Kirsten said looking Sophie up and down while she spoke. "SOPHIE AND SOPHIE, funny huh? " Sophie said laughing at her own "joke". "Okay Ma that's enough, i'll take you to bed. Honey could you please get me some aspirin , my head hurts like hell from..:" he paused "Hey from what actually?" Sandy asked. Kirsten noticed that Sophie clung to a big handbag and Kirsten took it out of her hand and held it up for Sandy to see it "I think she hit you with this one here". Sandy and Kirsten exchanged a look and both had to laugh at the thought of drunken Sophie hitting Sandy with a bag...

"Sandford?" Sophie asked suddenly stopping to giggle. "Yes Ma?" Sandy said giggling slightly. "Wwwhere am I?" Sophie asked confused. "I'll get your aspirin baby, ohhh i'm looking forward to seeing her face in the morning when i'm going to tell her what she said..." Kirsten said, leaving the hall , laughing. Sandy laughed, too, and after almost 1 and a half hour he succeeded in TALKING his mother to sleep. "Finally" he sighted and made his way to Kirsten in the kitchen.

When she saw his exhausted expression she came over to him with a glass of water and some aspirin. He gratefully accepted and after taking the aspirin he sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Kirsten sat down on his lap and stroked his hair. She was about to kiss him when she suddenly noticed a trace of blood all over the floor of the hall. "Oh my god" she said shocked, looking in the direction "i didn't see that". " What, baby, what's wrong?" Sandy asked quickly. She pointed to the floor. Sandy saw what she meant and said "Don't worry about it. Were just my feet". Kirsten got up from his lap to look what happened to his feet. She gasped out loud in shock as she saw his bloody feet "Oh my god , honey, why didn't you say anything?". "I did. Didn't you hear my scream?" Sandy said laughing. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY! We need to clean the wound!!!" She said walking out of the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back with some alcohol and a first aid kid. "OUCH!" Sandy whined as she began cleaning his feet. "I'm sorry baby" Kirsten apologized. When she finished cleaning everything she wrapped his feet up in white bandages and told him to rest as much as he could to relax his feet. "Yes miss" Sandy said grinning when she finished giving him his lecture.

Kirsten sat down on his lap again and kissed his lips softly "I was so scared" she admitted. Sandy rubbed her back lovingly "me, too" escaped Sandys lips.

Sandy kissed Kirsten again, passionately and long but suddenly they were interrupted by a sleepy whisper "Daddy?". Sandy pulled away and turned around. The second Sophie Rose's big blue eyes met Sandys she came running towards her parents and flew into his arms, hugging him tight. "Hey sweetheart" Sandy said kissing her cheek. "what happen tu foot daddy?" Sophie said looking down to his feet. "Oh daddy was just a little uncareful and stepped into some glass. Don't worry!" he said rubbing her back. Kirsten smiled at the father-daughter-act in front of her. Sophie gave him a quick kiss on his lips and hugged him again. Sandy smiled at his two beautiful women , both sitting on his lap :"The two most important things in this entire world are sitting here on my lap" Sandy said kissing Kirsten's lips and then Sophie's cheek.

Kirsten smiled and stroke his hair "Want to go to bed?". Sandy nodded "yea" and Kirsten got up and took his hand, Sandy still carried his little girl. They went upstairs into the bedroom and cuddled under the sheets. Kirsten's back was resting tight against Sandy's chest, his arms were wrapped tight around her waist and in front of Kirsten Sophie was lying, facing both her parents, her head resting against Kirsten's chest and Kirsten's arms were wrapped around her tiny waist. Kirsten kissed Sophie's forehead and she quickly fell asleep. Sandy and Kirsten smiled at their little girl and Kirsten felt Sandy's arms tighten around her. She turned her head slightly and searched his lips which she quickly found. First they kissed softly, just being glad to be here together, not in a hospital. Then their kiss became more deep each second, Kirsten's tongue begging for entrace to Sandy's mouth. He complied and they moaned softly in each others mouth, but then they pulled away, knowing about what they were both thinking wouldn't become a reality tonight, because their little girl slept peacefully a few inches away. Kirsten kissed his soft lips one last time before she finally turned around and they both drifted off to sleep. The three of them lying tight in each others arms under the blanket and it was finally quiet in the Cohen house after such an exciting afternoon...


	10. Chapter 10

**Explanations, Jokes and Desperation...**

"Morning" Sandy and Kirsten said simultaneously as Sophie entered the kitchen the next morning. Kirsten and Sandy exchanged a look and burst into laughter.

Sophie still looked a little...well sleepy and just groaned in response what caused Sandy and Kirsten to laugh even more.

"ohhh my head, Sandford do you have some Aspirin in this house?" Sophie asked closing her eyes. Sandy stopped giggling "No sorry ma, I don't think so cause i think i took everything we had yesterday...". Kirsten put a hand on her stomach cause it began to hurt from all her laughing. "WHAT? WHY?" Sophie said annoyed.

"Well cause SOMEONE hit his head with a bag last night" Kirsten jumped in. Sandy joined her in uncontrollable giggling again. "What? I..I don't know what..." Sophie began but suddenly it hit her. Her head hurts like hell. "Someone" hurt Sandy last night. Kirsten can't stop laughing. I MUST HAVE BEEN DRUNK , Sophie thought. O M G. "I ..I wasn't...was I?" Sophie rambled embarrassed. "What? A little...DRUNK?" Sandy said trying to control his laughter. "What? oh my god...i should...goooo for a walk" Sophie said , trying to escape. "Nonononono when you said this walk-thing the last time, it ended with a head hurting like hell for me...well and you" Sandy said grabbing her arm before she could leave.

Kirsten handed Sophie a cup of coffee "here, i bet it will help". "Thank you very much" Sophie said , "polite" as always.

"You know Sophie the conversation with you last night was pretty...interesting" Kirsten teased. Finally she had something to tease her mother-in-law with not the other way around.

"yea ma, thank god i talked to you, otherwise i would've never knew how my daughter's called" Sandy said grinning.

"oh yes and i learned something new about me ,too, i can't get enough of CHILDREN?" Kirsten added laughing.

"Whhhat?" Sophie said , her jaw dropping.

Sandy and Kirsten wanted to continue their teasing but Sophie was quicker "Sandford what happened to your feet?" Sophie said shocked, looking down at her sons' feet.

"Well... last night we heard "SOMEONE" in the house and something braking in the kitchen so, of course, we thought it would be a criminal, so i made my way downstairs to see what's going on BUT THEN UNFORTUNATELY THERE WAS SOME BROKEN GLASS CAUSE SOMEONE HAD BROKEN A BOTTLE AND I STEPPED IN IT " Sandy explained still amused because of his mothers' expression. "can't believe it" Sophie murmured and had to sit down because now her head was spinning even more. Reason: ALCOHOL OR SANDY COHEN?

"What else did i miss?" Sophie started but everyone was interrupted by a sleepy Sophie (THE 2nd one this morning) entering the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart" Kirsten said bending down and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Hi beautiful" Sandy said doing the same thing Kirsten did seconds before.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy, hi nana" Sophie said stetching her arms out to Sandy so he would scoope her up in his arms, what he quickly did.

"Hello little girl" Sophie Sr. just said, grateful for the little interruption.

---------

"Yea i know, we were nasty but i've never seen you that way before" Sandy said giggling later that afternoon when Sandy Sophie and Sophie went to do some shopping for dinner. Kirsten stayed home cause she claimed about needing to watch her telenovela or her life would end. "you WERE nasty? god knows you ARE" Sophie said mocking.

Sandy pulled his little girl out of the back seat and scooped her up in his arms "mhh maybe" he said grinning.

The three of them went inside , well 2 of them went and one of them was carried inside and they started looking for everything that was written on the list Kirsten gave them.

"What's a cadrforhd?" Sophie Sr. asked. "what? let me see" Sandy said taking the list from his mother "CAROTTES. That is obviously!" he said annoyed.

"Yea that something is wrong with someones HANDWRITING!" Sophie said laughing triumphantly. "WHAT? Nothing's wrong with my handwriting, because you know what.." Sandy began but quickly noticed the large smile that was spread across his mothers face. "What?" Sandy asked confused. "Nothing my little boy" Sophie said laughing and patting Sandys cheek like he would be still a 6-year-old. "what does that supposed to mean?" Sandy said even more confused. "You always had a problem with your handwriting-confi" Sophie began but was interrupted by a pouting Sandy. Sophie started to laugh "Don't cry baby-boy" Sophie said teasing. Seeing her sons expression she knew she had succeeded in changing the subject from her. "HEY! You know what? Sophie ROSE and I , we'll go left and you go right to look for some fresh CAROTTES!" Sandy said , his expression like an angry child, turning the corner with his little girl in his arms, without waiting for an answer.

------

"Sophie?" Sophie heard a female voice say when she picked up her fathers' cell. "Mommy is this you?" Sophie answered excited. "Yea sweetie, it's me, where's daddy?" Kirsten asked confused and a little worried that Sophie had Sandys' cell and he didn't seem to notice this little fact, where is he?. "Ummm he looks for some cadrforhd" Sophie explained with the new word for carottes she had learned from her nana a few minutes before. "WHAT?" Kirsten said, now worried. What the hell is a cadrforhd? "Honey, please go back to daddy, now!" Kirsten said. "I donno where..." Sophie began. "Where what? what's wrong honey?" Kirsten pushed. "uuuh where he is" Sophie added. Kirsten was about to freak out when she suddenly heard a quiet giggle in the background. A very familiar one. Sandys laugh. "HONEY GIVE YOUR DADDY TO ME, NOW! AND IF HE TELLS YOU THAT YOU SHOULD KEEP PRETENDING HE ISN'T THERE TELL HIM MOMMY IS NOT AS STUPID AS SHE LOOKS AND GETS REALLY REALLY MAD!" Kirsten said semi-serious.

When Kirsten didn't get a response she was about to yell again at her daughter but then, suddenly she heard the familiar voice of her husband "Heeey..." Sandy said cheerly.

"Hello mr.hilarious" Kirsten said trying to sound serious but quickly failed and started giggling. "Soo sweetie what do you want?" Sandy said smiling. "First question: When will you be home?" Kirsten asked.

"I don't know. I think soon".

"Did you ask your mother why she drank that much?" Kirsten continued asking, curiously.

"Umm no i didn't yet cause i didn't speak to her the last 20 minutes" Sandy said shortly.

"What? Why i thought you b.." Kirsten tried to say but was interrupted by Sandy "Yea we are here together but she...said something i didn't...appreciate" he explained.

"Ohh ooookay" Kirsten said confused.

"Well i'll explain it to you later, i've to hang up or our little one here will run away and i can't find her for ages" Sandy said "See you in a few minutes. I love you".

"Um yea okay honey i love" Kirsten began but was interrupted by the beeping "you,too" she finished sighing and hung up as well.

------

"Hey baby we're back" Sandy called as he waltzed through the front door of his house with two bags in one hand and his daughters hand in the other.

"oh hey sweetheart" Kirsten said as she came out of the kitchen. Sophie ran towards her and flew into her arms, Kirsten softly kissed her cheek.

"How was your little shopping trip" Kirsten asked Sophie. "It was funny". "How was your tv show?" Sophie Sr snapped. "Very relaxing, thank you" Kirsten answered calm and left the kitchen and went upstairs to put her little daughter down for her nap.

A few minutes she returned and heard loud voices from the kitchen "Noo i didn' tell you cause you would've never talked to me again!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? SOPHIE COHEN IS AFRAID OF SOMETHING?" Sandy said his voice half-amused half-angry. "You just don't know me" Sophie said and went out of the kitchen, didn't even bother to look at Kirsten when she passed her and left the house.

Kirsten made her way into the kitchen and saw Sandy standing in front of the sink, his hands on either of the sides, his head hanging down. She went behind him and ran her hands um and down his back. Sandy slowly turned around and kissed her softly before hugging her tight. "What's wrong?" Kirsten asked worried, not understanding why her mother in law and her husband were fighting all of a sudden. "I asked her why she drank, i mean.. Sophie Cohen doesn't drink, you know what i mean" Sandy answered, still holding Kirsten tight. "Well...what did she say?". "Because of Julie" Sandy said. Kirsten was shocked and pulled away from Sandy to look into his eyes "What? You mean she was afraid we would be mad at her or would kick her out or wouldn't talk to her ever again?". "Yea kinda..." Sandy said looking down.

"Ohh come on honey, it wasn't that bad, i mean it wasn't fair, but if Julie isn't mad, we are not mad at her. I'll talk to her and we'll just forget the last few days, okay?" Kirsten said reassurely and pulled Sandy a little down to be able to kiss his forehead.

Sandy smiled. She always knew how to make everything okay. One of the many many reasons Sandy Cohen loves Kirsten Cohen. He softly kissed her lips instead of answering her.

After another hug Sandy asked seducevly "So unfortunately i need to do some work in my study but maybe you want to ,,join" me later?". Kirsten giggled "Mhh okay i'll wrapp some christmas presents and then...i'll think about your offer!" she smiled and they both kissed passionatly, their tongues dancing around each other.

Sandy caressed her back while Kirstens hands were tangled in Sandys hair. When the kiss got too passionately and the innocent touches of Sandy moved under Kirstens t-shirt and were not so innocent anymore, Kirsten broke the kiss breathlessly "Sorry honey, you have to wait a little bit - work comes first...and later the pleasure!" Kirsten said seducevly and stroked his arm when she walked past him , up the stairs into their bedroom to do her gift-wrapping, leaving Sandy alone in the kitchen, speechless and feeling hot.

Now the only question for Sandy Cohen was "can i wait that long?". He was desperate to be with her. Just the thought of his wife and him having sex in his study made him feel warm all over, but Sandy knew he had to wait, yea he had to wait and hope. Hope there weren't many gifts which needed to get wrapped in.

A smiling but desperate Sandy made his way into his study and began to work and wait, wait for his beautiful wife...

**!!!HEY!!! Okay first of all Sorry that it took me so long to update. 2nd Thank you so much for your great reviews. I know this chapter isn't really good, but i want to know your opinions though! Do you want to know what happens in Sandys study? Or have you some suggestions or wishes how i should continue? Tell me! Thanks :) Love ya, Jenny.**

**ALLY this chapter (well actually this story is for you)! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! you become more and more important to me every day. I love you, honey! Come back soon :-(**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my god,baby, i am so sorry that it took me so long" Kirsten apologized as she came almost running through the front door.

When she didnt get an answer she followed the noise through the kitchen.

When she reached the living-room she saw Sandy lying on the couch with a wet towel on his face and her 4-year-old daughter playing on the floor with her Barbie-dolls.

"mummy" Sophie screamed happy when she spotted Kirsten.

"Hey sweetie" Kirsten said picking Sophie up from the floor and kissing her cheek.

When Sandy didnt move she made her way over to the couch, worrying.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Kirsten whispered to Sophie when she noticed that he was sleeping. He NEVER left Sophie playing alone and just fell asleep.

"Daddy not feelin well" Sophie said while she burried her small hands in her mother's long hair.

Kirsten placed Sophie back on the floor "Honey it's really late, you go to the bathroom and start brushing your teeth, all right?"Kirsten asked but everyone, including Sophie Rose with here 4 years knew that it wasnt a question at all.

"kay mummy" Sophie said kissing Kirsten's mouth and disappearing.

Kirsten's eyes swept over her husband. He still didnt move.

She knelt down beside him and took the wet towel out of his face. He started to stirr.

Kirsten softly brushed the wet hair out of his forehead and kissed it "Sandy what's wrong?".

Sandy opened his eyes and saw his wife hovering over his face "Oh my god did i fall asleep" he asked disbelieving.

"I guess. Sandy are you not feeling well?" she asked frowning but already knew the answer. He looked horrible.

"WAIT where is Sophie?" said Sandy and quickly sat up what he quickly regretted and put his hand to his forehead,wincing.

"Shh! she played here with her dolls, don't worry, she is fine, okay?" Kirsten said pushing him gently back down on the sofa.

"I...I have a headache but i'm...okay" he said and sat up again, this time sloooooooowly.

Sandy stroked Kirsten's cheek and kissed her "where were you this long? Everything okay?" Sandy said.

"Sandy im worried" she admitted.

"What? Why?" Sandy asked.

"you are _never_ ill. And with _never_ i mean really _never_" Kirsten said worried.

"Im _never_ ill, you are right. And im not ill okay? Ohh umm..SHIT" Sandy suddenly said, getting up from the sofa and running right past the kitchen and into the bathroom.

Kirsten quickly followed "baby what's wrong" but when she heard Sandy ..."in the bathroom" she knew what was wrong.

She waited until he opened the bathroomdoor, his face as white as a blanket.

"ohh hon.." she started but was interrupted by her little daughter.

"Mummy,Daddy i brushed teeth, look" Sophie said with an extra toothie smile.

Kirsten focused on her daughter for a second, bent down and kissed her "great honey".

She refaced Sandy and put her hand on his cheek "Sweetie you lie down and im going to put Sophie to bed".

"but.." Sophie and Sandy said simultaneously but Kirsten interrupted "no buts you two" she quickly kissed his cheek, then took Sophie's small hand in hers and went with her upstairs to put her to bed.

When she returned almost an hour later to an empty kitchen she put some last dishes into the dishwasher and then called the doctor's office

"Hello this is Kirsten Cohen, I know it's late, I just want to make an appointment for my husband" Kirsten spoke quietly into the phone "yea that'd be fantastic...yes...all right thank you..yes ill phone back..fine...okay thanks, Bye".She hung up the phone and made her way upstairs. When she passed the guestbedroom she saw her mother-in-law sitting on a rocking chair in the corner of the room, gazing into nowhere.

"Sophie you are here?" Kirsten said shocked. Sophie slightly startled "KIRSTEN!".

"Sorry, what are you doing here? Sandy's sick and he was left alone with Sophie. Why didnt you go downstairs and AT LEAST watch your granddaughter?" Kirsten said a little angry. "Uhh im...sorry" Sophie brought out.

"Wow i think that's the first time you really meant what you said" Kirsten said exaggerated.

"You know...about your friend. the redhead" Sophie started but Kirsten interrupted "Julie, her name ist Julie and yes you hurt her". "yea about that...im...sor..." she started and Kirsten thought : Sophie and apologizing MORE THAN ONCE A DAY? but Sophie interrupted her thoughts "god Kirsten she could've been a little more ...understanding" she said turning her head away. Kirsten had to hide her giggle and murmured instead "she's back" and left the room with a "night sophie".

Kirsten finally reached the bedroom, empty of her husband. When she heard water running she made her way to the bathroom and opened the door without knocking.

Sandy was rubbing his face with a towel when she approached him from behind and rested her head on the back of his neck, her arms circling his waist.

He slightly jumped and put his hands over Kirsten's smaller ones "god honey you scared the crap outta me" he said sighing.

"im sorry baby, how are you feeling?" she said kissing his neck gently.

"im fine" Sandy said turning around.

"honey what is wrong with you, tell me!" she said stroking the hair on the back of his neck, making him shiver.

Sandy looked into her eyes,which were searching his and he rested his hands on her hips "Sweetie please don't worry. you are overreacting. really" he said kissing her lips. "Baby im just" she started but Sandy's lips covered her's in another sensual kiss, this time she didnt pull away and kissed him back. She had missed him so much all day. "i missed you" Sandy murmured against her parted lips. Kirsten smiled "Seth was right, you sing, you surf AND you read minds". He chuckled into the kiss before it got deeper. After a few moments Sandy pulled away and asked "where were you this long?".

"Dont change the subject on me. I want you to go to the doctors tomorrow morning" Kirsten said seriously.

"WHAT?" Sandy said stepping back and out of her embrace.

"Baby..." Kirsten tried to stop him but it was too late, he had already left the bathroom and disappeard into their bedroom.

Kirsten quickly followed and placed herself next to him onto the bed "Sweetheart..." she began but Sandy interrupted her "Why did you do this".

She quickly took his hand in hers "come on Sandy i´m just worried".

Sandy slightly squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes "i know, but you know how i feel about doctors...".

She tried to hide her giggle but failed. Sandy looked down, blushing. When Kirsten noticed this she quickly lifted his chin with a finger and kissed him "honey you dont have to feel embarrassed" she tried to calm him "haha a grown man is afraid of doctors...yea you are right NOTHING special" Sandy said now feeling even more embarrassed.

"oh come on, i told you it's okay! And don't you remember you telling me you are all man?" Kirsten said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sandy chuckled lightly and put his arm around her "oh yea honey, i am all man" and she grinned in return "uh huh i thought so".

"Dont you believe me? I could show you that im all man" Sandy said sheepishly and pushed her back onto the bed.

"mhh yea im suddenly not sure about it , you should probably prove it to me"

"well the last time you checked everything was right, wasnt it?" he said removing her top while he spoke.

"uh huh perfect" she said distracted by his wandering hands.

They continued underdressing and caressing the other one until they finally fell asleep, naked in each others arms.

Sandy felt happy and satisfied when he drifted off to sleep, not thinking about the next days doctors appointment or what he was about to find out...

**!!!HEY!!! I know it has been a while since the day i updated the last time, but here it is the new update (i wrote a few weeks ago but thought it totally sucks, which btw i still think lol) I hope you think different. **

**x Love, Jen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay i decided to update as soon as possible because you took the last sentence of the last chapter a little too serious lol This story is supposed to be funny and i'd _NEVER_ kill Kiki, Soph or Sandy. So please stop hating me lol. Hope you enjoy.**

"No no no no nooooooooo" Sandy said like a nervous child that was about to cry.

"Sandy, come on it won't be that bad. It's just an appointment. You hadn't one in forever. Please do it for my sake" Kirsten tried to calm him

"What do you think they'll do with me. And what if i have a serious problem and they call me in "the room"?" he said, tipping with his feet up and down.

Kirsten sighed. People say it could be difficult to get their children to the doctors, but they didn't tell her that getting your husband to a doctor is "impossible".

When Kirsten was about to pull him up from the couch, their little daughter entered the room and flung herself onto her father's lap "whatssup duuud" she said to her mother who sighed loudly and put a hand to her forehead.

"What did you just say?" said Sandy, suddenly laughing.

"whassup duuuuuuud" Sophie repeated in her most "cool"-voice.

"Oh my god" Kirsten said and when Sandy was about to ask his next question, she answered "don't ask. I'm just saying "Kindergarten"".

Sandy started to giggle "Wow she's starting to learn all these words... that could be interesting as long as she doesn't come home with the words "hey old man" like Seth" and even Kirsten had to giggle now, remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"Yea that was...HEY don't change the subject. Did you pay her to do that so I'd forget about the appointment? Sophie get off of your father and old man, stand up immediately!"

Sophie quickly jumped off of her father and said "cooool maaaaan" while her father was dragged off of the sofa by a slightly annoyed wife.

"nooooo Kirsten, don't do this to me, i'm fiiiiiine" he said while she pushed him out the door "Baby come here, we have to go" she said to her little daughter who grabbed her teddy bear and followed her parents outside.

During the whole car journey Sandy was either quiet or rambled on about how it's all Kirsten's fault if they do something to him.

Thank god Sophie entertained them with the "cool" new words she learned.

When they arrived and stood in front of the doctors office Sandy suddenly turned around and made his way back to the car. Kirsten scooped Sophie up in her arms and followed him quickly "honey please" she said.

"Noooooooooooooooo" he said crossing his arms like a pouting child.

"Oh come on, Sandy, it's not like they'd want you to undress and you get checked all over. We'll just tell them that you don't feel well and that's it, okay?" Kirsten said still not believing her husband was the one person she had to persuade and not her little daughter.

"bbbbbbbbbut what if..." he started but Kirsten interrupted him, took his hand and dragged him back to the entrance "no ifs or buts mister!".

When they finally reached the reptionist, Kirsten told Sandy to wait with Sophie in the waiting room and she'd do the paperstuff.

Kirsten entered the waitingroom but something looked wrong. She saw her daughter sitting in one corner, playing with her teddy and the other toys she had found there. An older couple sat there next to each other, reading a prospect.

A little boy sat on his mother's lap and was really quiet, almost asleep.

And there was a women, about 20 or 25 who looked pretty nervous.

Something seemed wrong to Kirsten.

What could it be?

Was it the women because she knew exactly why she was that nervous, it could've been Kirsten just younger.

No.

Was it the little boy because she felt sorry for the poor mother because she knew how hard it was when your own child is ill.

No.

Was it the fact that her daughter was sitting in a corner playing ALONE.

YES. WHERE WAS SANDY?

She quickly made her way to her daughter "honey, where is daddy?".

Sophie looked up and said "donno duuuude" and looked back down to her teddy.

"great" Kirsten muttered unter her breath and left the room.

First she looked down the hall. Nothing. The other waiting room. Nothing. She asked the reptionist. She can't remember. She even looked outside and into the car. Nothing. She started to worry. What did she forget? -The toilets- thank god there was only one for men & ladies, otherwise she would've had to ask a man to look if here was a black-haired teddy bear in there. That would've been embarrassing.

So she made her way to the toilet and it was empty. Empty except for the figure in the last cabine.

She softly knocked on the door before opening. "ohh honey..." Kirsten said pulling him into a hug.

Sandy just turned away,embarrassed.

"I can't help it" he said looking down. Kirsten knelt down when Sandy continued "I'm just..you know my mother was just like me. She never had appointments because she couldn't stand these "high payed i know everything better than you"-people, as she put it. And then one day she goes because she wasn't there in forever and needed a "check-up" and they found cancer, Kirsten", he finished and suddenly she could understand why he didn't want to go. Kirsten was hyper-careful because of her parents and Sandy was afraid of it. Kirsten never thought about it that way.

"Look honey, i understand okay. You are right. But that's the reason you need to do these check-ups's okay? As earlier as you find an illness someone can help you. And i'm sure they won't even take blood tests and who knows what else. They'll take a look at you, you'll tell them what's wrong and that's it. So please baby, come on and let them look what's going on okay? Yesterday you felt miserable and i can't see you that way" she said offering him her hand which he took. When they were both on one level, Kirsten kissed him softly and they left the room and went back to their still playing daughter.

"Sandy Cohen, room 3"

Kirsten, with Soph in her arms, and Sandy made their way to room 3. The doctor wasn't there yet - to Sandy's relieve.

"Baby relax. Believe me they'll do a quick check, and that's it" Kirsten repeated to calm her husband who played with a lose thread of his shirt.

When the doctor entered Kirsten stood up to greet him and Sandy shook his hands, while SOPHIE said "hey duuuuuude" and Kirsten clasped her hand in front of her daughter's mouth to prevent her from saying anything else.

The doctor just laughed and said "hey young lady".

"Okay i guess your wife already told you, I'm Dr.Williams, it's you first time here?" he asked. Sandy nodded.

"So tell me why you are here" the Dr. said to Sandy. Kirsten fought the urge to answer for him, but decided to let him speak, it wasn't like she was his worried mother.

"Uhm...i'm , actually i'm good" Sandy said and Kirsten sighed "He wasn't feeling well and yesterday he just fell asleep while playing with our daughter. He felt sick in the evening, too" she explained and mouthed a "sorry" to Sandy.

"Okay i think i already know what's wrong. You feel sick, you have no energie : You are pregnant".

Sandy's eyes widened in shock and the doctor started to giggle "sorry bad joke" and Kirsten laughed nervously.

"Mummy what's pregggant?" Sophie asked curious. Kirsten blushed "uhmm im gonna tell you later, baby". Sophie pouted "nooo wanna know NOW" she protested.

"When mummys are going to have a baby, they are pregnant" Kirsten explained as quietly as she could, while the doctor started to check Sandy.

"How get pregggant mummy?" Sophie asked and Kirsten put her hand to her mouth. It couldn't have been more embarrassing, but at least it distracted Sandy and he had to giggle.

"Later honey" Kirsten tried it again. "NO" Sophie said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Yes honey, i'm gonna tell you later".

"NOOOOOO" Sophie said louder and Kirsten had to shhh her.

"I wanna knoooow" she said about to cry. "Only adults can get pregnant Soph" Sandy helped her out and all adults laughed.

"And how get..." Soph started but the doctor interrupted "wooow that is a cute teddybear, how is he called?" the doctor said and Kirsten sighed relieved.

"His name is Pooh the Pumpkin" she explained and Kirsten kissed her cheek, smiling.

"Okay i couldn't find anything special it was probably just a help-call of your body , do you work a lot?" the doctor asked.

"uhm well not more than other people" he said, thinking about it.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a professor of Law&Politics here at Berkeley" Sandy answered and the doctor nodded "So it's pretty stressy to work with so many people every day. I bet that's all, you need a proper nights sleep and a good breakfast in the morning, that will do it" and Sandy sighed relieved "okay that i can do".

Kirsten's smile faded when the doctor asked "Did you work late the night before you felt so tired and sick or didn't you get much sleep?".

Again Kirsten blushed thinking about the night before. "Uhm yea i worked late" said Sandy and grinned at his wife who blushed even more.

"Well okay then you know what the cause of your problem was. Not enough sleep and too much work" the doctor finished, they said their thanks and goodbyes and the doctor excused himself.

Sandy, Kirsten and Sophie made their way outside to the car when Sandy said to Kirsten "So you are my problem" and he started to laugh.

Once again Kirsten blushed and said "hey i didn't hear you complain". Sandy kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear that caused Kirsten to giggle.

They both stopped laughing when Sophie asked "you not answered questchan, how preggnat?".

After realising what she meant, Sandy said "Ohhh baby, you don't wanna know, it just causes _problems_ " which earned him a slap from his wife and a look of confusion from his little girl...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!!! Sorry that it took me so long, but u probably know, i was busy with writing the new chapter with Ally, so i hadn't really time for my other stories. Sorry. Umm well i hope you still enjoy this story - i donno what happened to me when i wrote that chap here Ha . x love, jen!**

**"How about the toilet?" - "Wow that's romantic"**

"Honey where did u put the blanket?" Kirsten asked a little annoyed.

"Here" replied Sandy and handed her the blue pick-nick equipment.

"Thanks" she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"MUMMY DADDY Sophie leavin" the little girl pouted and turned around.

"Sophie Rose" Sandy said and scooped her up which caused his daughter to giggle.

"when leavin" Sophie asked and Kirsten jumped in "NOW. I think we have everything. The sandwiches, water, some vegetables, Sophie's ball, the blanket and OH baby do you have your sunglasses?" Kirsten asked.

Sandy nodded and Kirsten smiled: finally they could head to the beautiful park down the street.

---

"Sweetie do you want another one?" Kirsten, who was lying next to her husband in the sun, asked Sophie who was about to stand up.

Sophie just shook her head and asked "where ball", while looking around and making her way to the basket to look through it.

"Baby it's in the basket" Sandy said and shifted his body slightly to be able to get the toy out of the basket and handed it his little girl.

"Thanka daddy" Sophie said and kissed her father's cheek before making her way with the ball to the sandbox.  
"Honey don't go too far away" Kirsten yelled after her and put her head back on Sandy's chest and sighed.

Sandy began to softly stroke her hair and whispered "oh god, finally some sort of peace".

"Mhhm" Kirsten agreed and looked up at him, before kissing him softly and smiling.

Her husband smiled in return and pulled her a little more down on top of him so she could rest her head on his stomach and her body between his legs, while she looked up at him.

When they had both made sure Sophie was still playing with her ball in the sandbox, Kirsten pushed herself up a little bit to be able to kiss Sandy's lips.

Sandy giggled into the kiss and when he felt her licking along his bottom lip he quickly granted her tongue entrance and he caressed it with his own in soft, long, warm strokes.

Kirsten's hands were tangled in his thick black hair, while his were running through her hair and were rubbing her ass as the kiss got deeper.

Sandy desperately fought with the material of Kirsten's top to finally feel the bare skin underneath and when he succeeded in getting inside and stroked in circles up and down her back, Kirsten moaned audibly and Sandy smiled.

Before she knew it, Sandy had flipped them over and he now moved his hands to the front of her top.

"Mhh Sandy" she moaned once again when he met the skin on her stomach. He was about to slip them further up to her breasts when she came back to her senses and put her hand on top of his "Honey", she said and pushed it slowly back down.

Sandy groaned in frustration and moved his kisses to her neck instead and softly nipped and sucked at her warm skin.

"I wish we were home right now...in bed" he whispered breathless and then continued kissing her neck while she moaned and moved her hands quickly up and down his back, sometimes grazing his ass.

"Mhm i know, i can tell" she said when she began to feel what their kissing was doing to him. Realising that if they'd continue, Sandy would want more right then and there, she softly pushed his head out of her neck so he'd look at her and said "Baby i'm sorry, but we are in the middle of a park and Sophie's not playing far away".

Sandy sighed but understood "Yea i know..." he said kissing her once again.

He wished he was home right now and could carry his wife to bed and make love to her right then and there.

Kirsten stroked his hair and whispered into his ear "you'll have to wait till tonight, honey".

Sandy laughed sarcastically and lifted his eyebrows "and what if i can't wait that long?"

Kirsten giggled but when she felt him pressing down on her again, she quickly stopped and murmured "babyy" against his lips.

When she was about to lose herself in his kisses and his touch Sophie came running towards them and screamed "MUMMY", and they broke apart and Sandy rolled off of her immediately.

"Whhat honey?" asked Kirsten breathless from the kiss.

"i cake sand" Sophie said, smiling, and motioned to a little bump of sand next to the sandbox.

They laughed and Kirsten said "good job, baby" which caused Sophie to smile before she ran back to finish her project.

Sandy giggled and made his way back on top of her when she said "Honey, just because our daughter is busy, doesn't mean you can start all over again" and giggled.

"Mhhhh baby you are cruel to me" he said and buried his head into her neck, placing butterfly kisses all over her.

"Yea sorry i wish we could but..." she started but he cut her off by kissing her lips and slipping his tongue into her mouth, while his wandering hands made her moan.

"How (kiss) about (kiss) we (kiss) go (kiss) home" he said grinning.

"What about Soph, she wants to play, Sandy" Kirsten tried to justify.

"Okay then let's find a place here..." he said pleading.

"God, what has gotten into you?" she said giggling and pecked his lips once again.

"awww baby come on, i want you so bad, how about the toilet?" he said giggling and played frustrated.

"wow now that's romantic, Sandy" Kirsten said shaking her head.  
"Okay fine then let's go hooooome" Sandy said pouting and kissing her lips desperately, before Kirsten pushed him once again away "just think about something else until we're home".

"How? you are lying right here, next to me. I can't stop thinking about making love to you when i can touch your beautiful body and kiss your sweet lips" Sandy said and stroked her cheek with a hand.

Kirsten laughed "Oh my, you are such a man" she said and then stood up, much to Sandy's surprise.

"Well baby if it's so hard to be around me without ... uhm yea well i'll just go and play with our daughter" she said and grinned triumphantly.

Sandy just groaned and lay back down, while watching his wife making her way over to their daughter to help her finishing her "sand-caky".

-

After at least an hour, Kirsten and Sophie made their way hand in hand back to the blanket to find Sandy asleep.

"He's so sweet. Sleeping so peaceful", Kirsten thought smiling when both Cohen-"girls" joined him on the blanket.

"Cuddly time" announced Sophie and lay herself on top of her father, which caused him to wake up suddenly.

"Uhh" he breathed and then stroked his little girl's back. Kirsten smiled down at them and then started to pack the rest of the food and Sophie's ball into the basket so they could head home soon.

Before Sandy could say anything Kirsten quickly pecked his lips, stole his sunglasses and giggled when she imagined herself wearing them.

When Sandy looked up at her and saw her wearing his sunglasses he burst out laughing and said "wow that's cool babe".

"yea mummy coooooool" Sophie agreed and giggled.

"But not as cool as daddy, is he?" Sandy asked and kissed Sophie's head.

Kirsten giggled along and then asked seductively "Soo... you ready to go home?"

Sandy suddenly smiled widely and sat up, with Sophie now sitting on his lap "SURE".

They both laughed and they got ready to head home. Noticing that Sophie was about to fall asleep, Sandy scooped her up and carried her and the pick-nick-basket home while Kirsten carried the blanket.

-

Later that day, when Sophie was tucked up in bed, Kirsten made her way into her bedroom to find her husband already in bed, just wearing his boxers.

Kirsten closed the door and laughed "well hello" she said and scanned his body up and down and then arched an eyebrow at him.

Sandy just laughed softly and opened his arms to say that he wanted her to join him.

She simply smiled at him and made her way next to the bed, but before he could even reach out to her, she smiled seductively and then lifted her top slowly over her head.

When she saw Sandy suddenly turning silent and saw his eyes looking her upper body up and down adoringly and with a slight grin on his face, she giggled softly and she placed her hands on her neck, knowing he was watching, when she slid them slowly down, over her breasts, her stomach...until she found the button of her jeans and opened them.

Sandy looked into her eyes and pleaded with her to let him touch her but she grinned and shook her head before slipping her jeans down her long slender legs and stepping out of them.

The moment he saw her matching thong, Sandy felt the bulge that started to grow, get bigger and bigger as time went by.

After she made sure he enjoyed the show, Kirsten made her way on top of the bed and straddled his waist, but before he could reach out to her breasts to touch them, she took his hands in her own and pinned them over his head. She lowered herself slightly on top of him so their chests were touching and she kissed him teasingly before sitting back up. Feeling how big he already was and desperate he seemed, she let go off his hands and put them behind her back to unclip her bra.

Sandy quickly took action, slid her bra off of her arms before throwing it around the room and then he kissed and sucked at her nipples, making her moan immediately.

"Mhhh honey" she breathed when he put his hands on her upper back to press her even more against him then she already was.

After a few minutes of kissing and touching his wife, Sandy was sure that she was just as aroused as he was, so he flipped them over on the bed and slightly lifted her ass so he could remove her panties. When he found his new position on her feet he quickly removed his own underwear and then started to kiss slowly up her legs. When Sandy reached her knees he bent them softly so her feet were placed flat on the bed and then continued his way up. He kissed her thighs, the inside of her inner thighs, her sex, her stomach and around her belly button, up to her breasts, her shoulder, her neck and then finally reached her lips again. Kirsten moaned softly when she felt her husband kissing all over her body and when he reached her mouth, she was quick to slip her tongue into his mouth and searching his.

Sandy placed himself directly between her now parted legs and it was his turn to moan out loud when their groins met.

"Mhhh baby...are you...ready" he asked and looked into her eyes.

Kirsten smiled at his tenderness and nodded before she felt his lips cover hers once again in a sensual kiss and him entering her quickly, which caused both of them to moan into the other's mouth. Sandy gave them some time to adjust to the feeling of being connected before he started thrusting in and out of her in a perfect rhythm.

After a few moments of moving together Sandy moaned into Kirsten's ear "hmm god baby you feel incredible" when he felt her walls tighten around him.

One last thrust and she came after pressing her lips hard on his so her screams wouldn't be heard in the whole house, especially their daughter's room or Sophie's bedroom.

When he was sure she was satisfied and watched her coming down from her high, he let go himself, groaning into her neck and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Wow" Kirsten said and giggled softly "You really wanted this all day, didn't you?"

Sandy giggled along and placed another few kisses on her shoulder and neck "baby i think there is no day i wouldn't wanna make love to you".

Kirsten smiled and stroked the back of his neck, sighing happily "you are amazing".

"No you are amazing, but I will never forget the torture of today" he said and laughed.

"well im sorry baby" she said pouting playfully.

"Don't you worry, i have something in mind for you to make it up to me" he said and grinned cheekily at her.

"You have?" she said smiling back at him and pecking his lips.

"Mhmm and my plan's starting right now" he said kissing her hard on the lips and he put the covers over their heads and started the whole evening all over again...

Definitely. Worth. The. Wait, Kirsten thought sighing when she came down from her 2nd high that night...

**HEY! I hope it was umm okay :-S Please tell me your opinions!!! Much love, Jen x**


	14. Chapter 14

**"What is it with people dressing up as silly clowns in this house?"**

Sandy woke up early in the morning. When he opened his eyes sleepily and turned his head slightly around to be able to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand he heard an all too familiar noise- his wife's soft snores.

He smiled and after he had checked the clock and it was still early he turned back around and buried his head back into his wife's blonde curls.

Last night Sandy had to work late and he hardly saw his wife and daughter. He hated those evenings but sometimes you couldn't have everything you wanted. When he came home at 10:40pm he was sad when his tired wife told him that Sophie had already gone to bed. He always hated when that happened because he wanted to know how his little girl's day was and he usually proposed to read a story to her so Kirsten didn't have to do it- she had exhausting days, too, even if she didn't work. He also hated when he missed dinner with Kirsten, not to mention his disappointment every time the both of them were too tired for cuddling or some quality time.

Sandy breathed in her scent, loving how she smelled so naturally and still so incredibly good.

He thought about last night again and this morning and what definitely changed from then to now: No matter how much Sandy hated the evenings because he couldn't spend some alone time with his wife, he loved the early mornings before their daughter woke up just as much.

Kirsten stirred in her sleep, when she felt something tickling her neck. When she realised it was the tip of her husband's tongue that caused this wet sensation on her neck and shoulder, a small smile started to creep across her face. She loved those lazy mornings with her husband when they'd wake each other with soft kisses or warm touches. Today was one of those mornings and Kirsten was glad that she could have Sandy next to her after last night and the crappy evening because they were both too tired for anything more than undressing and slipping into bed next to each other.

Sandy grinned when his wife turned her face in his direction and looked at him over her shoulder, her beautiful eyes fluttering open.

"Hi" he whispered and waited patiently for her response.

"Morning" she murmured through half closed eyes, but with a sweet smile on her lips.

When Kirsten finally managed to open her eyes completely and had rolled over so she rested against him, chest to chest, they smiled at each for a while without saying anything.

"When are you planning to apologize properly?" Kirsten asked sweetly, breaking the silence.

Sandy raised his eyebrows for a moment before Kirsten giggled softly and looked at his lips while she continued "Well… you spent last night at work instead of our bed with me…" she said sheepishly and her smile widened, still not looking at anything but his full lips that waited to be covered by hers.

Sandy looked at her for another few seconds, his smile growing before he answered "Well I guess my boss should apologize to you in that case…" he said, pretending like he didn't know what kind of apology Kirsten expected and wanted from Sandy.

Sandy chuckled when he saw his wife's shocked expression because of his teasing. It was then when Kirsten gasped and looked back into his eyes before she continued "Mr.Giles? That's just… I was thinking of a special kind of apology" she said and when she looked into those mischievous blue sparkling eyes she knew he had understood her perfectly.

Sandy bit his lip when he grinned at her, knowing that she knew he was just teasing and he wanted the same thing as she wanted all along.

The hand that lay on his side and hadn't touched his wife's warm flesh all morning slowly got closer to the one that lay in a fist in front of her chest so she could rest her small body against it. When he reached it, he wrapped his own around it and she relaxed her fingers so he could part them to clasp her hand with his. Kirsten smiled at the gesture before searching his eyes with hers. Sandy squeezed her hand lightly before bringing his other hand to her face to caress her cheek softly. Kirsten smiled again and when she felt the hand on her cheek pulling him lightly towards her, she knew what was about to come but wouldn't want to stop it for the world.

Sandy brought his lips closer and closer to her, teasing her with his slow movements until she couldn't wait any longer to feel him. She took action and used the hand that was clasped with his, to pull him into her by the back of his neck.

Both sighed happily when their lips finally came into contact. However Sandy decided to tease her and pulled back, letting their noses rub against each other.

Kirsten looked a little disappointed when her husband pulled back after a moment but secretly she knew he was just teasing. Knowing his intentions didn't mean she let him do it though. She wrapped one of her legs around his to prevent him from rolling away before she shifted her weight closer to him and covered his lips again in hers, this time licking his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Sandy grinned into the kiss, loving how desperate she always became.

Kirsten used the opportunity when he parted his lips slightly to slip her tongue into his mouth to search his own.

Sandy tried to resist for a moment, but decided he could give her some more before she decided to leave him high and dry because she got annoyed.

Their innocent kissing quickly turned into more and the slow dance of their tongues turned into passion, the heat rising.

Sandy brought the hand that was clasped with hers to her lower back, pulling her closer and letting her know what he wanted.

Kirsten moaned when she felt her husband's hands caressing her back and his tongue caressing hers in faster strokes.

Sandy was just about to continue with his teasing when his wife pushed harder against him and he heard her moan. God, her voice when she moaned was the best turn on there could be and sometimes he thought she knew which affect she had on him. Kirsten moved her hand from behind his neck slowly lower until she grabbed his ass, pulling him closer, while the other hand that was currently under her head to support it made itself comfortable on his muscular chest, stroking in circles.

Sandy groaned lowly into her mouth when their groins met through their bothersome clothing before he rolled them over so he rested on top of her, his lower half between her parted legs, still not breaking their kiss while they moved.

When they finally pulled apart to gasp for air, Kirsten used the opportunity to say "Sandy, we… (deep breath) have to (deep breath) be quick" she told him, referring to their still sleeping daughter who could wake up every minute.

Sandy nodded. _Works for me._ He then quickly lowered his head back to hers and resumed kissing her passionately while he put his hands on either side of his neck so she could remove his Berkeley t-shirt. When she succeeded in undressing his upper half, she let him tear her camisole off her body before working on untying his pyjama bottoms.

Sandy giggled into the kiss when she had problems with pushing his pants down while he still lay on top of her. Kirsten groaned in frustration in response until he helped her by pushing his pants down himself, kicking them away. Next were Kirsten's pants, but years of practise made it easy for him to rip them off her slender legs. Now, both left in their underwear, let their hands start to wander, they knew they had to do it quickly but that didn't mean that they wouldn't make the best of it. Sandy remembered his teasing-idea from earlier and grinned into their sloppy kiss, before closing his mouth slowly and pulling away from her. His wife looked disappointed for a moment, before she saw the smile on his lips widen and watched his fingers getting closer and closer to the sides of her chest, before they slipped underneath her, causing her her back to arch. She realised what he wanted to do and let his fingers unclasp her bra before lifting her arms over her head so he could move the straps down her long arms to throw it away.

He looked deeply into her eyes before letting his view slip from her face down to her soft breasts and toned stomach. At the beginning of their relationship and after Kirsten came back from rehab she felt self-conscious when he looked at her nakedness for so long, but she was used to it, enjoyed it now, loved it – it only increased her arousal and desperation for him.

Before she could say anything anyway, he had dropped his head onto her body to place a few wet open-mouthed kisses over her upper body. He heard her moan again, which only seemed to encourage him to give her more. Kirsten buried her fingers in the black mop of his hair and gripped him tightly when she felt a warm wetness cover her nipple and she felt him sucking at it lightly. Kirsten sighed breathlessly but knew they had to hurry, so she grabbed his cock without warning and listened to his groans – it was like music to her ears.

"Baby" Sandy whimpered, when he felt his wife's hand disappear into his boxers before she grabbed as much of him as possible, running her hand up and down. Kirsten smiled again, loving how she could make him feel. Sandy was distracted by what was going on a little lower, so he focused on kissing her neck for a while, making her sigh in enjoyment. Sooner or later, Sandy came back to his senses and pushed her hand away before it was too late- instead he kissed his way down her neck, along her collar bone, down between her breasts, over her stomach and all over her torso until he reached the top of her panties, pausing there to tease her. "Sandy" she breathed, asking him to do what she wanted so badly. Sandy smiled again, enjoying torturing her, before he pushed her panties slowly down her legs so he could see her naked self in front of him, which didn't help exactly to control himself. Kirsten's sighs quickly turned into a whimper when she felt her husband's tongue teasing her area. She ran one hand through his hair and the other gripped the sheets while her husband pleasured her in a way only he could. Before things got too intense, Sandy pulled his head out of between her legs and parted them as wide as he could before he removed his boxers and swung Kirsten's legs over his shoulders. Kirsten gasped at the change of position before she grabbed his head and pulled it back down to hers, kissing him as passionately as she could. Sandy and Kirsten both moaned into the kiss when Sandy lowered himself onto her so he rested on top of her with her legs still over his shoulders, groins colliding. "Sandy, baby now" she mumbled against his lips and Sandy complied entering her as deeply as he could, making her groan into his mouth. He made sure to give her enough time to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her before he started to move, increasing his pace until they had a fast but still gentle rhythm. At some point they stopped trying to kiss each other's lips and they looked at each other instead. Sandy loved the sight in front of him: Her back arched, her blonde mass of hair sprawled out on the pillows, her arms above her head, gripping the sheets next to her desperately, her eyes dilated in pure excitement, her cheeks rosy, her lightly parted lips, moans escaping them every time he pushed himself into her and her breasts moving in a capturing manner while beads of sweat made their way down her beautiful body: down her forehead and between her breasts, down to her belly button.

"Ohmygod Sandy" Kirsten whimpered through gritted teeth, trying desperately not to scream out loud because she'd wake her little daughter.

Sandy had problems to hold on as it was and her moans didn't help, so he tried to fix his eyes on something else than her naked torso or her breasts while he gripped her thighs tightly that still hung over his shoulders. "So close" Kirsten breathed out and closed her eyes before her whole body arched into him while crying out in sheer pleasure. Sandy felt her walls clamp around his cock while hearing her satisfied screams and he knew he couldn't hold on any longer so he closed his eyes himself before releasing into her while allowing himself to groan loudly.

After they both calmed their breathing lightly, Sandy unwrapped her legs from around his shoulders and Kirsten frowned slightly at the change of position- she was glad to be in a much more comfortable position now they had finished and her legs started to relax again. Sandy looked at her for another few seconds before he lay down on top of her and kissed her lips softly. "I love you" Kirsten whispered when she watched him shifting his weight so he could rest his head on her chest. "I love you more baby" He said back and lowered his head down between her still naked mounds to lick and kiss the few drops of sweat away. Kirsten smiled and brushed her hands through his thick hair before saying "that's not possible but thanks anyway".

Sandy chuckled for a moment against her skin before saying "It is possible because you are a…"

"MUMMY"

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other shocked. "Oh my god" Kirsten said terrified because their daughter could catch them naked in their bed. Both prayed for the same thing 'Please god don't let us hear footsteps coming closer and up to our bedroom'.

Click. The broken step in the middle of the stairs. Damn. Another footstep. No. Another. Oh god. And another.

"SANDY get off me" Kirsten shrieked after the realisation that their daughter was on her way into their bedroom hit her. Sandy quickly did what he was told and let her take action. She quickly tried to find her underwear or at least SOMETHING to wear. It was hopeless. Her Pyjamas were half on the floor and half under the blanket where she couldn't see them, so Kirsten reached blindly under the blanket and pulled on the first things she could feel in her hands: Sandy's boxers and shirt. WOOPS.

Kirsten had just managed to push his shirt over her ass so she was dressed in his boxers that reached practically to her knees and his shirt that covered her ass, when the door swung open and Sandy grabbed the blanket to desperately cover what was needed most.

"MUMMY, DADDY WAKEUP" Their little daughter said and made her way over to the bed like she did every morning to cuddle with her parents in bed- this morning however Sandy didn't feel like cuddling.

Kirsten quickly looked down at herself and when she noticed that she wore her husband's clothes, what left him with no option but to stay naked, she looked shocked but had to hide her giggle as well. _Oh my god._

"Morning baby, we are up" Kirsten greeted her little girl and scooped her up in her arms to leave a kiss on her cheek before Kirsten felt her struggling to get her feet back on the floor and put her back down.

"Why mummy wear daddy's thingys?" Sophie asked sweetly, not understanding why her mum was wearing her dad's clothes all of a sudden. She had seen them on many mornings but they never changed clothes.

Kirsten bit her lit nervously before looking at Sandy for help, who looked just as helpless.

"Umm mummy felt hot so um she asked daddy to give her one of his pants because they are shorter" Kirsten improvised and Sandy chuckled into the blanket at her response. Sophie nodded slowly and then looked at her father. She grinned and made her way closer to him, Kirsten and Sandy's breath caught in their throats. "Daddy you wear mummy's clothies too?" the little girl asked and was just about to lift the cover to see if her daddy was wearing one of his mother's nightdresses when Sandy sat up abruptly and covered her hands in his. "BABY no daddy's not wearing anything - from your mother!" he said nervously and this time it was Kirsten that giggled at him before going over to the both of them and pulling their daughter on her lap while sitting down next to her blushing husband.

"Mummy Soph wanna cuddle" she told her mother sweetly and motioned to the empty space next to her father. Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other again "Um sweetie, mummy and daddy aren't dressed, neither are you, so we should probably do that first and then we can cuddle" her mother told the little blonde angel who frowned "NO! Clothies not comfy" she told her parents who smiled at their baby. She had the word 'cuteness' practically written across her forehead.

"CUDDLY-TIME" Sophie announced all of a sudden before she flung herself onto her father, before Kirsten could stop her.

Sandy gasped but allowed her to hug him because he knew that the blanket was still covering _everything_.

Kirsten however quickly took action and grabbed her from behind. Sophie thought she wanted to tickle her and squealed. Sandy grinned at the mother and daughter relationship before he joined his wife and grabbed Sophie, too, but his intentions were completely different: He wanted to tickle his daughter actually. Sophie laughed hysterically when both her parents began tickling her and jumped out of the bed as quickly as she could. Kirsten grinned at Sandy and she whispered an "good idea" to him before turning back around to chase their daughter out of the room and to give her husband finally some time to get dressed in _something_.

-

"STOP MUMMY STOP" Sophie squealed laughing when Kirsten refused to stop tickling her. She only stopped and froze when she heard the Nana's disapproving tone from behind her "Kirsten why are you wearing my son's clothes?" she asked and Kirsten cringed in embarrassment. Maybe her daughter bought the 'It's hot'-excuse but definitely not her mother-in-law. "CUZ MUMMY'S HOT, THE NANA" her daughter answered for her which made it all the way worse. "That she is" a 3rd voice came from behind them- Sandy.

Kirsten smiled at him but when she caught Sophie's eyes she quickly looked down. Sandy whispered a 'whoops' when he saw his mother next to his wife and said a lot louder "morning Ma, sleep well?".

Sophie raised her eyebrows disapprovingly at her son before looking him up and down. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something before she decided it was better she stayed quiet and closed it again. She looked back at her son and said "you three, breakfast. Downstairs. 5 minutes." And with that Sophie left the room, but said "what is it with people dressing up as silly clowns in this house" under her breath but Sandy heard her. He giggled because he thought she said that because Kirsten still wore his boxers but when Kirsten burst in giggles too and told him to better get changed before they'd have breakfast, Sandy froze. What was wrong with his clothes? He looked down at himself and gasped.

**K you guys. This chap turned out completely different as I had it planned but I hope you like it though. I tried to write a bit smutt (especially for cohenwannabe, kikinjuju and Kandylove) but you know I'm not really good at it so I apologize for it in case you thought it was crap lol. Please tell me what you think hehe )**

**PS: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE PLUS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR NICE REVIEWS!!! I HOPE SOMEONE STILL LIKES THIS STORY. MUCH LOVE xxxx **

**JEN**


End file.
